Power Rangers: NinjaBorg
by Jasmine-Ravenclaw4
Summary: What if Hunter and Blake were not the only ones with bug power? What if someone from Dustin's past comes and blows his secret as a Beetleborg. Rewrite. Slash. Crossover with BBB.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hey readers I did not like how my original version was going the way I planned, so I am rewriting it. Remember I own nothing from Power Rangers of the Big Bad Beetleborgs. If I did Hunter and Dustin would be in the closet and bed together.**

**A/N2- Some of the stuff I write because I have not watched BBB and NS in a while so it maybe off. Also I will be adding some stuff that is most likely never in either show to begin with. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chaterville 1996 (from Josh/Dustin p.o.v)

I was standing outside the old house today was my last day here at Chaterville and then back to Blue Bay Harbour, my home town.

A familiar voice called to me, "Josh are you living so soon? We are going to Miss You." The voice belonged to the Red Striker Beetleborg herself, Josephine "Jo" McCormick; standing on her right was the Green Hunter Beetleborg Roland Williams. In front of them both was the leader of the Beetleborgs the Blue Stinger Beetleborg, Andrew "Drew" McCormick, Jo's older brother.

"Ya, this is my last day in Chaterville," I sighed and continue, "Guys I have to tell you something before I go."

Drew looked at me, "What is it Josh?"

I took a deep breath, "My real name is Waldo Joshua Brooks."

Roland was the first to come out of shock, "Okay, I get where you got Josh from but what about Baldwin?"

I look at all three of them as I speak, "My mothers' madden name was Baldwin."

Drew was the next to speak, "Why?"

Now it's my turn to looks confused, "Why what Drew?"

Drew looks at me, "Why did you tell us that your name was Josh Baldwin?"

"Well," I started, "I hate being called Waldo, still do, but at Blue Bay Harbour my home town one of my friends' Tori started calling me Dustin because I love the dirt as a kid, again still do. Dustin is my Blue Bay Harbour name so I wanted a name for my self here in Chaterville."

Jo smiled at me, "Well I can relate to the name thing, I mean I hate being called Josephine."

I smiled at her, "Thanks Josephine." I laugh till she hits my arm, "Ow kidding, kidding, jees Jo you hit harder then Tori."

Drew looks at me, "Is this your real personality or just made up too?"

I look at Jo, then Roland, then final Drew, "I this is me just by a different name."

Drew smiles the first time since my big news, "I can't stay mad at you for going by a different name that would be hypocritical of me." He turns to Roland, "Right Roland."

Roland nods, "How about we call you DJ?"

I smile, "DJ I like it."

Roland pulls something out from his pocket it's a watch or at lest I think it's a watch. Roland hands me it and I examine it as he explains what it is. "It's a communicator, so we can always keep in touch." The communicator has a white trim and a picture of a white beetle on the inside. **(A/N Think of the communicators from Mighty Morphin.)**

"This is wow, thanks man," I put the communicator on my wrist. My smile fads a bit, "I think I will need it." All three look confused, I continue, "I can't get over this feeling that Shadowborg is still alive somewhere."

Drew was the first to speak, "But DJ I killed Shadowborg, that's why your powers are gone."

I look Drew in the eyes, "That's what I mean I still feel that my journey as a Beetleborg is not over, Shadowborg is still here some how, somewhere."

The three of them are looking at me and at each other Roland was the first to speak, "Maybe was should go see Flabber about this."

Drew nods, "Good idea."

Hillhurst Mansion (no ones p.o.v)

The group of four just walked through the doors when Wolfgang "Wolfie" Smith jumped at DJ Crying, "Rosh rhy rre rou riving rs?"

DJ tried to comfort Wolfie, "Sorry Wolfie, I got to go, but I will come and visit as often as I can?"

Wolfie nods, "Rokay, Rosh"

The three look at DJ, Jo is the first to speak, "I have no clue how you understand Wolfie."

"Ya, man," Roland adds on, "even I don't understand Wolfie."

DJ shrugs, "I guess I just have a connection with him that's all."

By this time the rest of the Hillhurst monsters have come to the door, Mums, Frankenbeans "Frankie", Count Fangula, Ghoulum, and Flabber. The monsters look sad about there friend leaving, they were all crying.

"Are you leaving so soon Josh?" said a weeping Mums.

DJ looks at the monsters, "Ya, sorry guys but like I said to Wolfie I will come visit as often as I can."

Drew walked up to Flabber, "Flabber, DJ says that he feels that Shadowborg is still alive somewhere."

The monsters stop crying Count Fangula is the first to there voice back, "What but Drew you destroyed Shadowborg and that's why Josh lost his powers."

Mums regains' his voice also, "And who is DJ?"

DJ raised his hand, "That would be me Mums; It's a nickname; like Wolfie or Frankie."

Flabber collects himself, "Well Guys I knew that Josh or DJ would feel if Shadowborg was still alive or not."

"But why Flabber?" Frankie asked.

"Because," Flabber starts, "There powers are connected; they should be able to sense each other."

"Roes rhis rean Rhadowborg ris rtill rlive?" asked Wolfie.

Count Fangula translates, "He said, 'does this mean Shadowborg is still alive'."

Flabber thinks for a moment, "I'm not sure but just in case, here DJ, _bibity bobity boo, power from me to you._" As Flabber speaks the spell his fingers spray magic that lands on DJ's communicator.

"Wow," was about the only thing DJ could say at that point.

"Flabber," Jo started, "what did that spell do?"

"That spell my dear Jo," Flabber started, "Is a bit of DJ's invisibility, a fare well gift from me, now all you have to do activate it is press this button."

"Wow, Flabber I don't know what to say... thanks for starters," DJ exclaimed.

"But," Flabber started, "It can only last for about 2 minutes per time you use it."

"Sweet, this is amazing, Flabber, all you guys I'm going to miss you so much." DJ says.

"Us too," wailed the monsters and grouped hug DJ.

"Guys," DJ coughed out, "air would be nice right now."

The monsters got off DJ, "Sorry DJ," they all muttered.

The Beetleborgs laughed a bit, and then DJ spoke up, "Well guys looks like I will be going but I'm only a call and a 90 minute drive away," then DJ looks at everyone, "I really enjoyed my time as a Beetleborg, I meet some great people, and I can't wait to come back a visit." With that he hugs every one of the monsters.

The four Beetleborgs walked to DJ's house from the Hillhurst Mansion. The walk was pretty quiet but not uncomfortable.

At DJ's house (no ones p.o.v)

The four Beetleborgs stood outside DJ's house; in the background you could see DJ's parents packing stuff into a moving truck, along with his little sister, Morgan.

DJ looked once more at his family before turning to his former team mates and good friends, "Guys, I truly loved being a Beetleborg with you guys, you let me in your close friendship and I thank you for that."

Drew looks at DJ, "DJ you will always be a Beetleborg with us, with or without your powers." Drew puts his fist out to DJ, who connects with it, after a moments Jo and Roland add there fists to Drew and DJ's fists. There the four Beetleborgs stud in perfect harmony, but the moment was ruined by Morgan, "Dustin it's time to go, unfortunately, hey."

Drew, Jo, and Roland all chorused replies that sound like a greeting. Morgan speaks to DJ, "Sorry to interrupt but dad wants to go."

DJ looks at his little sister, "Okay, tell dad I will be there in a minute."

Morgan nods, "Okay," waves to the other Beetleborgs, "see you guys."

They wave to Morgan and a numerous good bye are said over lapping each other.

Once Morgan left, DJ looks at the Beetleborgs, "Well this is good bye, and good luck in the battle with evil." He hugged each one of them, and with one last good bye he left for his home town, promising to come back to visit.

* * *

**Ya, I like this version better already, the other one left to many question even for me. Sorry for those of you who like my old version but I was not happy with it, it moved very fast and a bit to unrealistic for my liking, but don't worry this one will make more since...hopefully.**

**P.S- I know really lame spell and if anyone can make up any better ones, send me the spell and what it does and if I like it I may use it in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter; remember I own nothing about Power Rangers or Big Bad Beetleborgs.**

**A/N- Story line for this chapter/ rest of story- Cam has his rangers powers, him and Shane are together, also Blake and Tori, and last but defiantly not lest Dustin and Hunter. **

**A/N2- Also this story will make some characters out off character, and has nothing to do with the story line if Ninja Storm.**

* * *

Storm Changers 2003 (no ones p.o.v)

It was a quiet day in Blue Bay Harbour, no monster attacks for about a week now; everybody seems to be enjoying their time off. Blake and Hunter were working today; Blake's girlfriend Tori was sitting on the couch with Shane and his boyfriend Cam. Cam was worrying about Lothor's next attack but Shane comforted his boyfriend by saying that if Lothor was to attack Cyber Cam would tell us. Cam was still worried a bit, about Lothor attacking when we would lest expect it, but one passionate kiss from his boyfriend quickly solved that problem.

Storm Changers was almost empty today, will only Kelly, Hunter, Blake, Tori, Shane, and Cam. Kelly knew about Shane/Cam, Hunter/Dustin, and Blake/Tori, so the group had no problem kissing and holding each other in front of her. So Cam was fine with the public display of affection that Shane was giving him. Tori was sitting almost across from them literally drooling, lost in her own world of yaoi. Kelly came over to tell Shane that the new skateboards were in and Tori that the new surfboards are in also. As soon as she saw Shane and Cam, Kelly joined Tori in the world of yaoi look, drool and all. The need for air between the two rangers broke them apart.

Tori blinked a few times, "That was," "HOT," finished Kelly.

Cam buried his blushing face in his boyfriend's neck, Shane just laughed and lend into Cam's ear, "You're so cute when you blush." This caused Cam to blush more and playfully hit Shane in the chest, Shane laughed to his boyfriend actions.

By this time both Thunder brothers have made there way over to their friends. Blake sat himself beside his girlfriend putting his arm around her shoulders, Tori then rested on his chest. Hunter was standing by his boss Kelly, looking at the other happy couples, "Hey guys speaking of hot where is Dustin?"

Tori looked away from her boyfriend to Hunter, "I called him early today about meeting up at Storm Changers but he said he had to clean up his apartment before going anywhere."

Shane started to laugh even harder, "Dustin and cleaning don't mix," Shane stopped his laughing fest, "We better go help him, or we will never see Dustin again."

With that Shane, Cam, and Tori all got up to go help there friend. Hunter and Blake both looked sad, Kelly spoke up, "Blake, Hunter since there is not anybody here today you go help Dustin too."

Hunter looked at his boss, "Really?"

Kelly nodded, "Sure, if I get all three employs tomorrow."

Blake smiled and nodded, "Deal Kelly, you are the best boss ever."

Now all five rangers went to there friends apartment to go help him clean.

Dustin's place (no ones p.o.v)

Dustin and his little sister Morgan were busy cleaning, when they heard a knock on the door.

Morgan yelled at Dustin, "There is someone at the door, I'll get it."

Dustin replied, "Thanks Morgan."

Morgan smiled at her brother, then went to get the door, opened it to reveal Shane, Tori and three guys she did not know who they where, she greeted them, "Shane Tori hey, here to help?"

Tori pulled the younger girl in a hug, "Ya, if we don't help we wont be seeing your brother for about a week, even with your help."

Morgan giggle, "Oh so true, now there are three people to many that I don't know."

Shane laughed a bit, "Morgan, this is Cam, Blake, and Blake's brother Hunter, Guys this is Morgan Dustin's little sister." Pointing to each person when saying there name, Shane didn't know if Morgan knew about him and Cam or her brother and Hunter, or Tori and Blake so said nothing about that.

Morgan smiled and hugged each new comer, "Pleasure to meet all of you, so this is the famous Cam, Blake and Hunter that my brother can't stop talking about, it's nice to finally put a face to the name, come inside and help, or we will be here all week."

The thunder bothers and Cam all noticed Morgan and her brother looked a lot a like, she had her brother's chocolate eyes, curly brown hair that right now she had tied up in a pony tall, and that smile that melted hearts. All in all she looked like a younger, shorter, girl version of Dustin.

Once in the apartment the rangers noticed how much cleaner Dustin's place was; the living room was clean and organized along with the kitchen.

Shane looked around, "Wow, Morgan you are a miracle worker."

Morgan blushed, "It wasn't that hard really the living room and kitchen were easy, all that needs to be done is the bathroom and Dustin's room, which I left for my bro to do," she turned towards the bathroom, "Hey Dustin how much longer till your done cleaning in there?"

Dustin appeared from the bathroom, "All done Morgan, hey guys Kelly send a search party out for me?"

Tori smiled, "We thought you would need are help with cleaning so we came, but Morgan can work miracles."

Morgan yelled from inside her brother's room, "It was not that hard Tori, but I am a master cleaner, Dustin would be lost without me."

Dustin looked shocked at his sisters' remark, "Little sisters are so curl."

The other laughed at Dustin reaction to his little sisters' comment.

Morgan yelled at her brother, "I heard that Dustin, and older brothers are no better."

The other laughed even harder at the two siblings fighting. Until Morgan screamed, the rangers ran into Dustin's room to find Morgan on her butt beside her brother's bed with a box of comics at her feet, on the comics was a big fake spider. Morgan threw the fake spider at her brother, "Not funny Dustin."

Dustin catch the fake spider with ease, pasted it to Shane who pasted it to Hunter, and walked over to his sister and knelt beside her, "Sorry Morgan, I must have forgot about the spider."

Morgan looked at her brother, "Its okay, just don't let it happen again."

Dustin smiled, "Deal." and pulled his little sister into a hug. He let go of his sister to see his old Beetleborg comics, "Hey my Beetleborg comics."

Blake looked at Dustin, "Your what comics?"

Dustin realized that he had said that out loud and pushed the comics under his bed, "Nothing."

Morgan reached under the bed for the box and picked it up and grabbed the top comic, the rest of the ranger came over to see what the comics are, the rangers saw that the comics had in big letters at the top, 'Big Bad Beetleborgs' and a picture of three, all the rangers would call them thunder ranger wannabes, there red was dressed in a ladybug-like outfit, there was another one looked like Blake's ranger form but in green, the leader standing in the center of the three looked like Hunter's ranger form but in blue. Hunter and Blake looked at the comic, Hunter came out of shook first, "Uh, what are these things?"

Morgan shifted a bit to face Hunter better, "There comics are about a group of crime fighters, like the power rangers."

Blake smirked, "Like the power rangers, they look like the crimson and navy power rangers."

Morgan laughed a bit, "Well technically the Beetleborgs came first so the crimson and navy rangers stole there look." She looked at her watch, "oh shit, got to go Dustin." With that she stood up and made her way to the door.

Dustin looked up at his little sister, and stood up also folding his arm over his chest, slipping into big brother mood, "Where are you going in such a rush anyway?"

Morgan looked back at her brother, smiled a bit, "Just out with the girl to shop."

Dustin relaxed out of big brother mood, "Well then that's okay."

Morgan just laughed at her brother, was about to leave her brother's room when she turned to Dustin, "Oh ya, Walle remember about Saturday."

Dustin just looked at his sister and smiled shaking his head, "Ya, ya Saturday at 7 a.m be ready."

Morgan had to get one more shot at her brother; she could see his friends try not to laugh behind him, "Hey I'm not the one who is always late." With that she left.

Dustin smiled as his sister left, once the door closed, he heard laughter behind him just remembering that his friends where there. Dustin turn around to find Cam looking highly amused, Shane, Tori and Hunter laughing holding there stomachs, while Blake was reading his comics on the Beetleborgs, clearly absorbed in the comic.

Cam was the first to speak, "So would you like to explain further about the comics that Blake can't put down."

Shane, Tori and Hunter all calmed down, Shane was the next to speak, "Ya, Dustin what is that comics about, I don't remember you ever talking about it before today."

Dustin walked over to the box of comics that was by Blake and grabbed it and the comics from Blake, "Hey I was reading that." Dustin just signed, "Sorry Blake, but if everyone would come into the living room I'll explain the comics."

With that the rangers made there way to Dustin's living room, where Tori and Blake sat on the two person sofa mirroring there position at Storm Changers. While Cam, Shane and Hunter sat on the three person sofa Shane had his arm around Cam's shoulders. Hunter looked at his boyfriend, "Is everything okay, Dustin? You have been acting a bit off once we found the comics."

Dustin looked at Hunter, "Ya, everything is fine, just these comics remind me of my house in Charterville, but what ever, these comics are just about a different version of the power rangers there no big deal."

Blake untangled himself from his girlfriend, and grabbed a comic, "These things are weird, the green one has most of my attacks, and the blue one has most of yours, Hunter."

Hunter grabbed a comics, followed by Shane, Tori and Cam, they flipped throw them, there eyes went wide, what Blake said was true; the green one whose real name was The Green Hunter Beetleborg did indeed have a lot of attacks similar to Blake, same with the blue one whose real name is the Blue Stinger Beetleborg with Hunter.

Hunter put the comic that he was looking at down on the table, "This is too freaking, I feel like a wannabe."

Blake nodded at his Brothers words, "You're telling me, it's kind of creeping, like I am being watched."

Cam was reading one comics farther in the series, "Hey look there's a fourth one, The White Blaster Beetleborg, Damm."

Shane got curious now, "What? What is with the Damm?"

Cam looked at Shane, " It's just that the White one's power only lasted about 10 comics, his power was destroyed in the final battle agents some villain called Shadowborg."

Dustin looked a bit sad when Cam was talking about the White Blaster Beetleborg, Hunter saw this and pulled Dustin on to his lap. Dustin yelped at the sudden action the others laughed at that, Dustin looked at his boyfriend, Hunter just smirked, and Dustin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend actions but couldn't help a small smile appear on his face. Hunter hated seeing Dustin with other then a smile on his face, the smile that just melted his heart. '_Expect of maybe his... no Hunter not the time Dustin's sad focus on getting him to talk,_' Hunter grabbed Dustin's chin to make the younger earth ninja look him in the eyes, "Are you alright Dustin, I mean really alright?"

Dustin smiled at his boyfriend, "Hunter I'm fine, it's just to me and the rest of the Beetleborg fans they are real."

Hunter could not help but laugh at Dustin's reply, "Real, how are the Beetleborgs real?"

"Well," Dustin started, "When my family moved to Charterville about seven years ago, the biggest thing there was the Beetleborg comics, the reason was because they were real."

The rest of the rangers looked at Dustin like he was crazy, but then again they're try to save the world from a crazy evil ninja so, ya. Cam was the first to come out of shock, "Dustin, the Beetleborgs are comics, they are not real."

Dustin shook his head, "No, guys they are real, just like our powers or more so Blake and Hunter's power, but I've seen then in action, they're good."

Tori looked at the comics, "Wow, that's just weird."

Shane looked at Dustin, "The first time we saw Blake and Hunter did you think that they Beetleborgs, Dustin?"

Dustin blushed a bit, "A little bit yes, I thought that Blake and Hunter were Beetleborgs."

Blake felt that this conversation about the Beetleborgs was going on far enough, "Hey Dustin your sister was saying something about Saturday, what is it anyway?"

Dustin mentally thanked Blake for changing the topic, "Oh that my sister and I are going to Charterville for the weekend, you know bonding time."

Blake nodded, "Cool."

Before any farther conversation went on the rangers morphors went off, Shane answered, "Shane here."

"Yo dudes a group kelzaks are attacking the mall," the voice belonged to Cyber Cam.

"On are way," replied the leader of the ninjas. The rangers made there way to the mall (Dustin came seconds later after locking his apartment) to find about 20 kelzaks attacking a group of shoppers one happened to be Morgan, Dustin was pissed.

Shane took the lead, "Ready."

"Ready"

"Ninja Storm..."

"Thunder Storm..."

"Samurai Strom..."

"...Ranger From, Ha."

With that Shane became the Red Wind Ranger, Tori the Blue Wind Ranger, Dustin the Yellow Wind Ranger, Hunter the Crimson Thunder Ranger, Blake the Navy Thunder Ranger, and Cam the Green Samurai Ranger.

Dustin ran right for the 4 unlucky kelzaks that went after his little sister, "Get the Hell away from her." Dustin slashed the one closest to his sister while the sparks flow of its body the group of shoppers minus Morgan made a break for it. Dustin then kicked the next kelzak, which sent that thing flying, the last two kelzaks thought that if they grabbed Morgan the Yellow Wind Ranger would stop attacking them, boy were they wrong. Before they could even touch her, the Yellow Wind Ranger sent a powerful lion hammer shot at them. Morgan looked like she was in shock which she probably was, the Yellow Ranger knelt in front of her, "Are okay? " Morgan nodded, "Good, now run, get out of her," was all the Yellow Wind Ranger said before going to kick more kelzak ass.

Morgan just sat there watching the battle thinking, _'Why was that voice so familiar? Was that? No it can't be...Dustin' _her thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion she covered her ears and closed her eyes, when she opened them again the kelzaks and power rangers were gone, "Damm, but that was Dustin I'm sure if it."

At Ninja Ops (no ones p.o.v)

The rangers now in there ninja outfits, around the table, and Cyber Cam was at the computer. Cam really didn't mind much that his cyber copy was at his computer, today at lest.

Cyber Cam laughed, "Dudes that battle was awesome, Dustin dude you went crazy on those four kelzaks that went after that one girl."

Dustin looked a little bit pissed, but looked at Cyber Cam, "That girl Cyber Cam is my little sister Morgan."

Cyber Cam got up from the computer chair, and walked over to Dustin, and squatted beside him, "Dude that was sick, I would hate to see any boy come near her with this brotherly love you got over her."

Dustin just smiled an ice smile that would have made Lothor freeze in his tracks, "Speaking of boys near my sister, in the battle I saw my sister's friends and some boys that I don't know, Cam would you be able to use your computer to find out who they are?" looking Cam in the eyes when saying that last bit, Cam looked true fully honest, scared, but Blake and Hunter where in no better shape, even though Hunter thought this was kind of hot at the same time.

Cyber Cam did not see or did not care about the look of horror on three rangers faces at Dustin's smile, "Dude spy on your little sister's boyfriends, nice, come on over to the computer, it records all the battles so it should be easy to find.

But before Dustin got up to fallow Cyber Cam, Sensei flipped over to the table in front of Dustin, "Dustin even though this is your little sister you can't use ranger technology for spy on her."

Dustin was about to say something but Sensei was doing that nose thing so that means end of decision, Dustin just nodded, "Yes Sensei."

Sensei nodded at Dustin, "Now I am going to go meditate, rangers" Sensei then flipped off to meditate.

The rangers were left alone in Ninja Ops, all sitting at the table; Hunter, Blake and Cam were to afraid to move, Shane joined Dustin in the anger he always thought of Morgan as a little sister also, so he really wanted to find this boys, Tori was between amusement and horror watching this whole thing, Dustin as soon as Sensei left went back into anger mood, and Cyber Cam was at the computer thinking, "Hey Dustin," Cyber Cams voice broke through the anger in the air and all the rangers looked at Cyber Cam.

Dustin's face softened a bit but still showed anger, "Yes Cyber Cam?"

Cyber Cam had a evil genies smile on his face, "If your watching the video looking for anything that the kelzaks were doing before you guys came and kicked there buts, and just so happened to see the boys that where with your sister..." his voice trailed off Dustin's face lit up and ran over to Cyber Cam and threw his arms around him.

Dustin pulled back, "Cyber Cam your a genius." Behind Dustin Cyber Cam could see Blake, Hunter, and Creator Dude (Cam) all relax, Tori busting out into giggles, and Shane looking very pleased with Cyber Cam's thinking.

"I do what I can Dude," Cyber Cam said before turning to the computer to pull up the video from today's battle, the rest of the rangers joined Dustin and Cyber Cam around the computer to see the battle and the boys that Dustin will most likely kick there asses. Cyber Cam pulled up the video and the rangers were just about to watch it when Dustin's phone rang.

Blake looked confused, "We get service here?"

Dustin pulled out his phone the caller id said 'Morgan' Dustin flipped his phone to answer it, "Hey Morgan."

"(1) Não me Olá, o que diabos está errado com você?!" was Morgan's reply and everyone in Ninja Ops heard it, even though the phone was not on speaker.

"(2) Calma, Morgan, agora o que eu fiz?" was Dustin's reply.

Morgan huffed on the other end, "(3) O que você fez? O que você fez?! Que tal não me fale sobre o seu lutador crime! Spandex Amarelo!"

Dustin paled a bit, "(4) Como você descobriu?"

Morgan calmed down a bit and continued, "Because Walle you're my brother, and thanks for the save at the mall but why did you not tell me?"

Dustin could tell from his sisters voice she was upset, "Morgan can was talk about this not on the phone?"

"Fine," Morgan sighed, "Meet me at your place."

Dustin smiled, "Thanks sis, see you soon." Dustin closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

Tori put a friendly hand on Dustin's shoulder, "Is Morgan going to kill you?"

Dustin shock his head, "No, well maybe she did sound upset."

Shane walked over and put a comforting hand on Dustin's other shoulder.

Blake came out of shock, "What just happened here?" Hunter, Cam and Cyber Cam all nodded in agreement.

"And what language was that anyway?" Cam added.

Shane, Tori and Dustin looked at the four, Dustin spoke up, "Oh well, my sister some how fond out I am a ranger and now I have to explain to her why I did not tell her, and Portuguese I was born in Brazil, it's my first language, moved to the states at about 5 years old."

The four nodded, Hunter then spoke, "Dustin you should go talk to your sister, the sooner the better."

Dustin nodded, "Thanks Hunter, guys wish me luck." With that he left to go talk to his little sister.

Once Dustin left Hunter spoke up, "Guys Dustin has been acting strange, and I'm worried."

The others nodded in agreement, Tori then spoke up, "It all happened when we found the Beetleborg comics."

Cam then sat down at his computer, Cyber Cam had deactivated him self once Dustin left, and started working on something. Shane walked over to his boyfriend, "What are you doing Cam?"

"Doing some background checks on the Beetleborgs." Was all Cam said.

At Dustin's Apartment (no once p.o.v)

Dustin sat on his couch waiting for Morgan to arrive. When he heard a knock on the door, he went to the door opened it and found Morgan on the other side.

Morgan stared at her brother, "Are you going to invite me in?" her voice emotionless. Dustin moved aside to let her in, once the door closed Morgan spoke again, "Why didn't you tell me Walle?"

Dustin felt so bad about keep this from his little sister, "Look I am so sorry that you had to find out this way, but I was told not to tell anyone about being a ranger."

Morgan nodded, "Fine, I understand that, so let me guess, Shane-red, Tori-blue, Hunter-crimson, Blake-Navy, and Cam-green?"

Dustin laughed, "Yes."

Morgan jumped up for joy, "I knew it, so how did you get your powers?"

Dustin sat on the couch and Morgan sat beside him, Dustin started to tell his sister everything from when him, Shane and Tori joined the ninja academy, to Lothor's first attack on the school, getting there ranger powers, Blake and Hunter under Lothor's control, Cam getting his powers though time travel, and everything in between.

From the distance you can see a very shadowy figure watching the siblings talk.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, Finals suck and Writers block suck, hope you enjoyed. Here are the translations:**

(1)Don't Hello me, what the hell is wrong with you?

(2) Calm down, Morgan, now what did I do?

(3) What you did? What you did?! How about not tell me about your crime fighter! Yellow spandex

(4) How did you find out?

And ages:

Cam and Hunter – 20

Shane and Blake – 18

Tori and Dustin – 17

Morgan – 15

Once the Beetleborgs come:

Drew, Roland and Heather – 17

Jo – 15 coming 16 know way in next chapter

Nano is still in story I love her character.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for waiting and I forgot to say this Trip and Van will be appearing in my story, 17 years old and 16 years old Trip is the older one, I love there stupidity. Also all the Hillhurst monster; Flabber, Mums, Frankenbeans, Count Fangula, The Pipettes, Ghoulum and Wolfgang. Also Chapter 2 was placed on Thursday and the beginning of this chapter too. Enjoy. **

**P.S-**** I am not a grammar person so there will be mistakes. **

* * *

Still in Dustin's apartment (no once p.o.v)

Once Dustin was done explaining everything to Morgan, everything except him and Hunter, Shane/Cam, and Tori/Blake, he did not want to over load his sister. She was silent for a bit soaking in all this information, "Wow, that is something, my big brother a power ranger," Morgan turned to face Dustin, and hugged him, "I am so proud of you Walle."

Dustin felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulder when his little sister said that, he moved back to see his little sister's face, "You don't know how much that means to me, Morg."

Morgan laughed at her brother, "Dustin you know no matter what, I'm always there for you."

Dustin with a smile on his face shocks his head, "I thought I was supposed to be the older, wiser one?"

Morgan smiles, "Well you're still older, Walle." Laughing after her remark.

Dustin's eyes widen at Morgan's remark, mouth opening and closing to thinking of a come back, till his face goes into a face of evil, "Morgan, how would you like to help me with scaring the other rangers?"

Morgan looks at Dustin like he has grown a second head, "What? Dustin, scaring the other rangers?" Morgan thinks it over for a bit, smiles as evil smile, "How?" Her face relaxes a bit, "Why?"

"Well," Dustin started, "The other always bugging me about being the only male yellow, so I need to get them back." Morgan nodded to show that she understands, "Okay, so I was thinking 'what is the scariest place on earth?', and the one place that popped into my head, Hillhurst."

Morgan's eyes went wide, "What Hillhurst, but...but that place is... is... I can't even say it." She places her head in her hands, while her elbow rest on her knees.

Dustin looked at his sister, _'The creatures aren't that bad just cranking'_, "Look Morgan we are rangers so Hillhurst well be no problem."

Morgan sighed, "Fine, what do you what me to do?"

Dustin smiled, "Well first I need to make a call to make sure my plan will work first then I will tell you what you need to do."

Morgan nods, "Okay, Dustin phone me when you get your plan in order." Both got off the couch Morgan went to the door, while Dustin went to the phone.

Dustin picks up the phone, turns to Morgan leaving, "Thanks Morgan, I call you a.s.a.p. about the plan."

Morgan shakes her head, "Bye Dustin."

Dustin, "Bye Morgan," turns his attention back to the phone, "Now time to phone Drew to tell him the plan." Dustin waited for Drew to pick up; he picked up on the third ring.

(A/N- Dustin already told the Beetleborgs about his rangers' powers and all that including him and Hunter and all the ranger pairings, and Dustin regular, Drew Italic.)

"_Hello, Drew speaking"_

"Hey Drew its DJ."

"_Oh hey DJ can't wait till Saturday for your visit."_

"Ya me neither, listen you know about how the other guy rangers are always on me about my color, right?"

"_*snickers* Ya, how can I forget, so what about it?"_

"Well, I want to get back at them for it, Hillhurst style."

"_Wait before you get into detail I am getting Roland and Jo."_

"Good idea, Drew."

(Dustin- Regular, Drew- Italic, Roland- Bold, and Jo- Underline)

"**Hey DJ, what's up Drew sounded a little scared."**

"_No I did not."_

"Guys enough."

"_**Sorry Jo."**_

"*laugher*"

"Go ahead DJ."

"Thanks Jo, well as I was telling Drew, I am tired of the other guy rangers making fun of my color so I want to scare them, Hillhurst style."

"**Wow, I know that the guys are a bit rude to you but Hillhurst, DJ that's cruel."**

"Are you backing out Roland?"

"**Far from that, I'm in sound like fun, scaring those Beetleborg wannabes.*miner evil laugh*"**

"Well I'm in too DJ."

"Drew are you in?"

"_Sounds like fun, like Roland said scaring those Beetleborg wannabes.*miner evil laugh*"_

"Good now this is what I need you guys to do..."

After talking to the Beetleborgs Dustin called Morgan to tell her the plan.

Ninja Ops (no once p.o.v)

"Cam do you have anything yet?" asked a very board Blake. Blake was sitting at the table, with Tori, Shane, and Hunter all playing cards, Blake was losing, badly.

While Cam was working on his computer doing research about the Beetleborgs, He spun around to face the others, "Yes I do Blake."

The rangers stopped play go fish (Tori's pick) and went to the computer to see what Cam found, Shane pick up Cam so that he was sitting on the chair and Cam on him, Blake rapped his arms around Tori's waist, and Hunter really wanted Dustin right now, "So Cam what did you find?"

Cam looked away from Shane to look at Hunter, "Well, I found out that the Beetleborg comic were written by Arthur "Art" Fortunes, and about seven years ago in Charterville the comic characters became real, some how. The villains and the Beetleborgs; The Red Striker, The Green Hunter, and The Blue Stinger Beetleborg all started to put the villains back into the comics. Then the White Blaster Beetleborg came to help stop Shadowborg but that cost White Blaster his powers. The others kept fighting till they lost there powers and new stronger Beetleborgs were found, The Chromium Gold, The Titanium Silver, and The Platinum Purple Beetleborg, not to mention there powers up modes."

Tori moved a bit closer to Cam and Shane but still had Blake's arm around her, "Cam, can you find any videos of them."

Cam nodded, "I can try."

Tori smiled, "Thanks." She then looked at her watch, "Oh, wow it's already 10:06 p.m wow time flies, got to go I what to catch so sunrise waves tomorrow, night." She kissed Blake and then left.

Blake and Hunter looked at each other, Hunter spoke for the two, "We should got going to we have work tomorrow, night."

They were walking out of Ninja Ops Blake left before Hunter, Hunter turned back to see Shane and Cam very lovey dovey, "Guys before you have fun with each other can you do a bit more research?"

Cam sighed, "Fine."

Hunter thanked them and left leaving Shane and Cam alone, Cam going back to working, while Shane had a very wolf-ish smile on and started kissing Cam's neck. Cam shivered at the touch, Shane could feel that so he started licking and sucking Cam's neck. Cam bite back a moan, but tried to keep working, that was very hard when Shane's hands started massaging his thighs. Cam promised Hunter to do a bit more research but those hands started moving up Cam's thighs to his stomach up to his collar and started to undo it. Cam finally had enough of that and turned off his computer, turned to face Shane kissed his cheek, grabbed his hand and took him to his room for the night.

With Hunter (no once p.o.v)

Once he left Ninja Ops, Hunter went straight to Dustin's apartment; He knocked at the door waited for about 4 seconds before Dustin answered, "Hey, Hunter what's up?" Hunter said nothing and walked in, he had a very wolf-ish smile and Dustin closed and locked the door, "Baby you okay?"

The only response that Dustin got was a pair of lips on his and arms rapped around his waist, Dustin was stunned then melted into the kiss rapping his arms around Hunter's neck. Hunter pulled away, looking in to Dustin's eyes; Dustin was now his, "Bed."

Dustin pulled Hunter into his bedroom, and throws off his yellow plaid shirt and white under shirt, went to Hunter and pulled his black shirt with the crimson dragon on in over his head. Hunter then grabbed Dustin by his ass and pulled him in for another kiss pushing his tongue in the younger earth ninja's mouth the only response was a moan with Hunter's hands massaging his ass and Hunter's tongue in his mouth. Dustin knew what was coming and he wanted it, Dustin push Hunter onto his bed, never breaking the kiss, Dustin landed on top of Hunter, when air was needed, Dustin started kissing Hunter's chest the entire way down to his pants.

The next morning (Friday) (no once p.o.v)

Dustin wake up in Hunter's arms, Dustin looked at the clock 9:17 a.m, _'Thank god I don't have work today, Kelly would kill me.'_ Dustin then lends up and kissed Hunter, he woke up, "Morning Hunter."

Hunter yawned, "Morning Dustin, what time is it?"

Dustin snuggled closer to Hunter, "About 9:20- ish."

Hunter nodded, and then jolted up, with Dustin still in his arms, "Shit, we are late for work." Hunter then went to take a shower.

But before he got fully out of bed Dustin stopped him. "What to you mean, 'we' I'm off today."

Hunter smiled, "Well for me and Blake to spend the day with you guys yesterday, all three of us have to work today."

Dustin eyes widen, "What?! Oh shit, Kelly is going to kill us."

At Storm Changers 10 minutes later (no once p.o.v)

Hunter and Dustin walked into Storm Changers an hour and a half late; luckily there was almost no body there, Tori was sitting in the back on the couches watch Blake lift boxes and Kelly was behind the corner doing paper work, she looked up from the papers when the door opened and in walked her two late employs, "Well look who finally showed up."

Dustin walked closer to Kelly, "If it makes any different I did not know I was working today." With that he goes to help Blake with the boxes, walking past Tori, "Hey Tori, hey Blake."

Blake did not turn around, "Hey Dustin."

Tori still looking at something, "Hey Dustin."

Dustin followed her gaze to Blake's ass, Dustin just starts laughing.

Blake put down the box and turns to look at Dustin, "What's so funny?"

Dustin stopped laughing looked at Blake then back to Tori and back to Blake and starts laughing again, and walked away. Blake then looks at Tori, who blushes and shrugs, Blake turns back to the boxes blushing.

Dustin now in the back pulls out his phone, "Hey Drew... ya so far everything is going to the plan... I'm at Strom Changers working... see you then, bye." Then want back to work.

Hunter was working with the front helping some invisible costumers, Kelly went to her office to work, when Shane and Cam walked in, Hunter snickered, "What two days in a row Cam, that's a new record."

Cam rolled his eyes, "What ever Hunter and the videos about you know what."

Hunter walked over to Shane and Cam, "What did you find out?"

Shane blushed, while Cam hit him in the chest, "Sorry I did not find anything because someone got frisky."

Hunter was just about to go off on Shane when a blond guy with a blue and gold shirt about 17 walked in with and friend African American about 17 taller then the blond he had a green and silver shirt on.

The blond turned to his friend, "Are you sure we are in the right place, Roland?"

The African American whose name is Roland looked around, "Drew the sign said 'Strom Changers' I believe so yes."

The blond whose name is Drew walked up to the counter with Roland right behind him, Hunter went behind the counter, Ronald and Drew looked at Hunter, Drew took the lead, "Excuse me but do you know where Dustin is?"

Hunter looked over the two, "Why do you want to know where Dustin is?"

Roland looked shocked at this guys reply, "Well, sir when a customer asks for help you usually help them."

Hunter was getting annoyed with this two, "First I'm only like three years older then you two so I am not 'sir', and second if customers ask for sports good I help them, not for people."

By this time Blake and Tori walked in hearing Hunter talking to some customers like that, the two customers whose back were facing him so he could not see them, Blake rolled his eyes, "Hunter we are supposes to be nice to the customers, you're lucky Kelly did not see this."

Roland and Drew looked at Hunter, Blake and Tori, soon Shane and Cam joined the group, as it is now the five rangers in the center-ish of the store, and the two Beetleborgs by the counter backs facing the back room door. Hunter and Drew were having a stair down, Blake noticed this and spoke up, "I'm sorry about Hunter he just got yelled at for being late, I'm Blake." Blake reached out his hand towards Roland and Drew.

Roland shook Blake's hand, "It's alright, I'm Roland and this is Drew."

Blake smiled, "So is there anything I can help you with?"

Roland and Drew quickly did the mental math _'five of them five other ranger, one girl four guys, the colours match and so far the names and DJ giving us a picture did help us with this plan'_ Roland laid eyes on Tori, he walked over to her almost ignoring Blake till he spoke, "Not unless you can tell me who this lovely lady is?" Roland grabbed Tori's hand and kissed it.

Blake was blown away but this, while Tori just blushed, "I'm Tori, nice to meet you Roland (paused for a moment as they look each other in the eyes) Oh and this is Shane and Cam."

Roland straight up, still holding Tori's hand and looking in her eyes, "Pleasure to meet you."

By this time Dustin came out from the back room and looked at the scene; Hunter and Drew were glaring at each other oblivious to the world around them, Blake was in totally shock at Roland and Tori with their hand holding, and Shane and Cam were confused. Dustin chuckled and walked behind Drew, "Miss me!"

Drew jumped and yelped, turned around, and Roland peeled his eyes off Tori for both of them to see Dustin standing there laughing, Drew and Roland both exclaimed, "Dustin!" and throw their arms around Dustin, Drew spoke up, "There you are, jees we been looking for you for a bit."

Roland and Drew pulled themselves off Dustin, Drew had a big smile on his face he was about the same height as Dustin, and Roland was about a good 4 inches taller then both of them he was the first to speak, "Dustin ready to get going?"

Everyone looked at Dustin, Drew and Roland, confusion written all over there faces, except Tori she had a spaced out look.

Dustin looked a little sad, "I can't guys I have work."

Drew was about to speak when a new voice drowned his voice out, "What the Hell is going on!?"

The group looked at the person who spoke it was Shane, Dustin then looked at Shane, "Oh guys, this is Roland and Drew, Roland and Drew this is Shane in the red, Cam in the green, in the blue is Tori, the navy guy is Blake, and Hunter in the crimson." Pointing to each person when saying their name.

Roland and Drew looked at each other and nodded, the thunder brothers did not like them, there was something bugging them about this two new comers. The rangers minus Dustin just kind of glared at the Beetleborgs minus Jo, till Kelly came, "What are you guys doing?" Everyone looked at Kelly; Kelly just looked at them, and then shifted her gaze to Dustin, "Dustin what's going on here?"

Roland walked right up to Kelly, "Hey I'm Roland and this (pointing to Drew) is my friend Drew" Roland shook Kelly's hand and kissed it also, "and we are here to pick up Dustin to start are weekend of fun, but he seems to be working today, is there any way to change that?"

Kelly looked Roland is the eyes, "Sure you can take him for the weekend, have fun guys."

Roland let go of her hand, "Thank you very much Kelly," turns to the others, "Come on guys it's a 90 minute drive to Chaterville then off to Hillhurst." With that all three Beetleborgs left, but not without saying good-bye to everyone first.

Once the door closed Kelly was the first to say anything, "Ow, my head, what happened?"

The rangers looked at Kelly, but Tori had the same confused and slightly in pain look on her face, "Ya, guys what happened?"

Cam looked at both girls, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Tori shook her head a bit, "Well, Blake and I were talking, then we heard Hunter talking to some customers and we got curios and checked it out, then two guys Drew and Roland right? Well Roland came up to me then... I'm here."

Kelly then told her story, "I heard some noise out here so I check to see what was happening then Roland came up to me, and now I'm here."

All the guys nodded, Cam was thinking, "Strange, guys I'm off I have some work to be done, bye."

Shane and Tori said something about practicing and followed Cam. Kelly had too much of a head ache and closed the shop, so Hunter and Blake meet up the others at Ninja Ops.

Ninja Ops (no ones p.o.v)

Cyber Cam was sitting at the computer working on the Beetleborg thing; Shane, Tori and Cam were at the table thinking, when Hunter and Blake came in.

Shane was about to ask why they are here and not working when Hunter interrupted him, "Kelly's head ache made her close the shop," he looked at Tori who was now in Blake's arms, Cam got up from his spot beside Tori and went to the computer, "I see Tori still has hers."

Shane nodded and looked at Cam and Cyber Cam at the computer, "Cam, Cyber Cam how are you doing?"

Cam kept working zoned out a bit, Cyber Cam then talked, "Dudes, I got some videos of the Beetleborgs and creator dude is doing some back ground checks on Dustin's friends."

Shane nodded, "Good work, and guys didn't Dustin say that he would be leaving for Charterville with Morgan on Saturday?" The group nodded, Shane continued "Well today is Friday and there was no Morgan anywhere."

Hunter cot on to Shane's idea, "Maybe Shane and I should talk with Morgan, because Tori still has a head ache, Blake wont leave her, and Cam and Cyber Cam are working?"

Blake and Tori nodded, Cam spoke up, "Good idea Hunter, go see if you two can fill in some answers to all this questions."

Shane and Hunter left Ninja Ops and went to go find Morgan. The two rangers found Morgan at the park.

The Park (no ones p.o.v)

Hunter and Shane found Morgan playing her guitar for people to make some money; the two rangers listened to the end of the song she was singing.

_"…And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that__[Instrumental]_

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?"

The crowd clapped at Morgan's great performance, dropping bills into her guitar case, once the crowd disappeared, Morgan bent down to pick up her case, then she went to a near by tree to sit and count her profit. By the time Morgan sat and was just about to start count, Hunter and Shane came up to her, Shane spoke up, "Hey Morgan you voice has improved since the last time I hear it."

Morgan looked up for her money to see Shane and Hunter, she smiled, "Hey Shane Hunter, now what do I o this visit?"

Shane looked at Morgan, "Do you know that Dustin left for Charterville about 30 minutes ago with two guys named Drew and Roland?"

Morgan looked shocked, "What Dustin would never do something like that to me, wait Roland and Drew can you describe them?"

Hunter then stepped up to talk, "Drew is about Dustin's height, blond, and Roland is about 4 inches taller, African American, and both about 17, do you know then?"

Morgan nodded but her face paled, "Ya, I knew then, but both of them passed away last night in the old haunted house outside of Charterville, Hillhurst."

Hunter and Shane looked shocked at this, Hunter managed to choke out, "They died at Hillhurst, (his eyes went wide) that's where the said they were going too."

Shane broke out from shock, "We better tell the other." He was about to grab his morphor when he remembered Morgan.

Morgan laughed a bit, "I know about you guys, Red and Crimson."

The boys nodded at each other, they looked to see if anybody was in ear range, when the coast was clear Shane brought his morphor up to his mouth, "Guys we have big trouble."

Cam's voice came throw the morphor, "What is it Shane?"

Hunter then grabbed Shane's wrist and pulled the morphor to his mouth, "Dustin was taken by ghosts."

Cam took a moment before saying, "What?"

Shane grabbed his wrist back, "Do you remember thoughts two guys from Storm Changers?"

Cam sighed, "Yes, what about them?"

Shane then told Cam about what Morgan just told them about; Drew and Roland, and Hillhurst.

Cam took a moment to process this, "Guys come back to Ninja Ops, now."

Hunter and Shane said good bye to Morgan then left to Ninja Ops.

Morgan then started laughing, "Oh man I've got to phone Dustin." She pulls out her phone, "Hey Dustin... I told them what you wanted me to tell them... Shane and Hunter flipped... have fun with the plan...bye Dustin." Puts her phone away and started counting her profit when a shadow figure came past her then, her guitar case, guitar, everything that was with her was gone, including her. An evil laugh was heard.

At Ninja Ops (no ones p.o.v)

Tori was feeling back to her normal self, everyone was a bit scared when Cam told them what Shane had told him about Drew, Roland and Hillhurst. Cyber Cam was deactivated because he was not making the situation any better by saying ghosts were awesome. Shane and Hunter came into Ninja Ops, Shane was the first to spoke, "Guys we have to save Dustin."

The other nodded, Cam spoke up next, "Cyber Cam can tell us if Lothor is up to any thing bad when we are gone, but we have to drive it's to suspicious if we ninja strike there."

The others nodded Cam had a point we can't ninja strike, Tori spoke up after a bit of silence, "Everyone meet by my place with stuff for a couple of days, we'll take my van."

The other agreed and left to pack there stuff, excepted Cam who lived here so he pack then reactivated Cyber Cam told him the plan then left to go to Tori's place.

Tori's place (no ones p.o.v)

Tori was waiting for everybody to come Shane arrived first then the thunder brothers, then Cam came, everyone went into the van, Tori was driving Blake was in the passenger seat, and Shane Cam and Hunter where in the back. The drive was full of talk about what to do.

With Drew, Roland and DJ (no ones p.o.v)

Ones the three left Storm Changers, they went to DJ's place to get his stuff then they left to Chaterville. About 5 minutes into the drive with DJ in the back and Roland driving with Drew in the passenger seat, when DJ started laughing, Roland and Drew looked at DJ for a bit before they started laughing too. Dustin stopped his laughing for a bit, "Oh my god did you see the look on there faces'."

Roland calmed down, "Ya I though Blake was going to kick my ass when I was flirting with Tori."

"I though Hunter was going to kick my ass for being so close with DJ, "Drew said before laughter over took the car again.

A phone ringing made the three stop laughing, the two in the front seat looked at DJ as he pulled out his phone, "Hey Morgan, so what did you tell them...so how did they react...that would have be so funny to see, can't wait for the rest of the plan to start...bye Morgan." DJ looked at Drew and Roland, "Shane and Hunter flipped when they heard I was kidnapped by ghosts."

Drew and Roland laughed, Drew calmed down a bit, "Take that Beetleborg wannabe, DJ I love this plan."

Roland spoke up, "Ya me too and getting Morgan in on it was genius DJ."

DJ blushed a bit, "Thanks guys I can't wait for Hillhurst and everyone at Zoom Comics part too."

Roland turned to Drew, "Drew call the other to get the store set up."

Drew grabbed his phone (Drew- normal, Jo-Italic)  
"Hey Jo"

"_Hey Drew how did it go so far?"_

"So far great those Beetleborg wannabes already hate me and Roland and Morgan is a great liar, so how's it going at your end?"

"_Good, we still need to get a few ends tide up but we will be ready."_

"Great see you all in about 80 minutes. Bye Jo."

"_Bye Drew."_

Drew put his phone away, "Guys there still are putting some finishing touches on things but they will be done in time."

DJ smiled evilly, "Sweet."

The rest of the trip was just talking about old times and laughing.

Back in Tori's Car (no ones p.o.v)

"Do we even know were Hillhurst is?" asked Hunter. The rangers have been in the car for about 5 minutes out of Blue Bay and Hunter could not take this any longer.

Tori bit her lip, "No but I know where Chaterville is so we will just ask for durations when we get there." All the guys groaned, Tori sighed, "I will ask for the durations, man what is with guys and asking for durations?"

Blake spoke up for the guys, "It makes us feel like we lost a small part of are man pride." The guys nodded in agreement.

Tori rolled her eyes, "What that makes no sense."

Shane leaned forward a bit, "That's because you are a girl and we are guys."

Tori shot Shane a death glare, Cam pulled Shane back, "Tori I apologize for Shane," and then he turned to Shane, "First rule of long trips, don't make the driver mad."

The rest of the trip went smoothly and they just talked and listen to the radio. They arrived at Chaterville and found a locale store; the title was Zoom Comics so the rangers went inside to ask for durations to Hillhurst.

Inside Zoom Comics (no ones p.o.v)

The rangers walked into Zoom Comics to see two people one with glasses and the other with out both boys look they are brother about 17 and 16 by the counter, two girls behinds the counter the younger one about 15 wearing a red hat backwards and the older girl about 17 all talking to each other. Their was a shrine to both Drew and Roland near the back door. All four looked up when the door opened and the five rangers walked in, the older girl greeted them, "Welcome to Zoom Comics, I'm Heather is there anything that I can help you with?"

Tori walked up to the group of four , "I'm Tori and the guy in the navy is Blake, the crimson one is Hunter, the one in green is Cam, and the guy in the red is Shane, and we need help finding a place."

The younger girl spoke up, "Sure I'm Jo and this is."

The two boys introduced themselves, the older one with glasses spoke, "I am Trip and this is my brother Van."

Van waved, "Hey. Welcome to Chaterville, where are you going?"

Hunter spoke up, "A place called Hillhurst."

The four non rangers faced paled and Jo and Heather were on the verge of tears, the boys ran around the counter and comforted them, Trip and Heather, and Jo and Van, Van looked at the rangers, "What are you crazy that place is dangerous not to mention haunted."

Trip then added, "Jo's brother Drew died in that house also a good friends to all of us Roland too, why would you go there?"

Cam then got a little sad but kept his composure, "Look I know this is hard to talk about but are friend went there and we need to stop him can you tell us where Hillhurst is?"

Before any one could talk a motorcycle pull up to the shop a moment later and a African American woman about mid seventy came in, see eyes the two girls crying into the two brother's arms, "What happened here?" then she saw the rangers looking a mixed of emotions from sadness to anger, "If you made these girls cry you better get out of here before I kick your butts out of here."

Jo's weak voice broke the silence, "No Nano its okay they where asking about Hillhurst, and I'll take you guys there."

Shane looked at the girl, "If it's too hard for you just write down the duration you don't have to come with us."

Trip, Van, Heather, and Nano all nodded, Van looked at the girl in his arms, "Jo you don't have to go, please don't."

Jo looked up at Van, "I have to get over my fear the sooner the better," she turned to the rangers, "Come on it's about a 15 minute walk there."

Blake looked at the girl, "We have a car we don't have to walk."

Jo shook her head, "Can't the road is too bad for a car."

The rangers and Jo left, ones the door was closed to Zoom Comics Heather, Trip, Van and Nano all burst out laughing. Nano calmed down, "Man did you see there faces when I told them to get lost."

Van and Trip clamed down also, Trip took the lead, "Ya and when I took them about Roland and Drew."

"What about my gilt trip with Hillhurst," Van added.

Heather sighed, "Man what ever they did to piss of DJ was something I never what to do."

Trip and Van both nodded, "Agreed." They went to take down the shrine to Drew and Roland.

With the Rangers and Jo (no ones p.o.v)

Once Jo got the rangers along and about 10 minutes away from Hillhurst, she got tried of the silence, "So, do you know why your friend went to Hillhurst in the first place?" The rangers just shook there heads', Jo then continued, "Must be a spell by one of the monsters in Hillhurst."

Tori then looked at the younger girl, "Monsters and is more then one?"

Jo smiled weakly and nodded, "You guys are not from around here are you?"

Blake shook his head; "No personally I have never heard of Chaterville till last night." the other ranger nodded in agreement to Blake.

Jo then got a bit curious, "So then where do you guys live?"

Hunter then spoke up, "Blue Bay Harbour, home of the Ninja Storm Power Ranger."

Jo thought for a moment, "You mean the people fighting in colour spandex?"

Shane looked a little anger but kept his cool, "If you put it that way then yes."

Jo saw this bit of anger on Shane face so kept going, "I heard that the Power Rangers have two Beetleborg wannabes, is that true?"

Cam saw the look of pure anger on Blake and Hunter's faces so he spoke up, "What are Beetleborgs?"

Jo stopped and looked at Cam, "What are Beetleborgs; the Beetleborgs are crime fighter that saved this town numerous amount of times seven years ago."

Tori then spoke, "So they are kind or this the Power Rangers, then?"

Jo sighed, "If you put it that way then yes." The rest of the walk was in silence till the reached Hillhurst, "There is Hillhurst go find you friend." Jo turned and walked way, the rangers said thanks and good bye, but she just kept walking.

In Hillhurst just before the rangers and Jo got there (no ones p.o.v)

DJ was talking to the monsters before his friends got there, "Guys now remember don't eat them, just scared them shit less."

The monster looked at DJ, Mums spoke, "Know I love scaring people just as must as the next monster but what did they do to you any way?"

DJ looked at the monster, "The always making fun of me so this is pay back."

Count Fangula looks around to the other monster, "Works for me."

The other monster agreed and got ready to scare some humans.

With the rangers (no ones p.o.v)

Once Jo left the rangers just looked at each other, till Tori spoke up, "Let's just get in, get Dustin and get out."

The guys nodded, "Agreed."

The rangers made there way up the stairs to the door, Shane was nominated to open the door, for some strange reason all the rangers were scared out of there minds at this place, "Well here goes nothing." With that Shane push open the door, to reveal a mansion that was old and full of dust, the mansion was a lot bigger then it looked, "Okay guys let's split up to look for Dustin."

The group nodded at Shane's idea, Hunter then spoke up, "How about Shane, you and Cam look down here and Blake, Tori and I will look up stairs?"

Shane looked around, "Everybody agrees?" They all nodded, "Good now let's find Dustin."

With Shane and Cam (no ones p.o.v)

Cam and Shane looked in what people would call the living room; there was a dirty, old pipe organ and a self full of books, while Shane looked for Dustin, Cam's curiosity got the better of him and he went to the book self and grabbed a book as Cam was reading the book the self started moving, Shane looked back at Cam to see Cam being eating be the wall, "Cam!"

Cam looked up to see that the self was trapping him behind the book self, "Shane!" but it was to late the self had fully trapped him.

Cam was banging on the self pulling random books to open the self back up when a voice scared him, "This looks like something I can sink my teeth into."

Cam turned around to come face to face with a guy dressed like Dracula, "Look buddy that get up does not scare me."

Count Fangula smirked, "You should be." Then he grabbed Cam's arm and bit him.

"Ow," Cam kneed Count Fangula in the stomach, "You bit me and that must mean." Cam trailed off as he saw the look of hunger and anger on Count Fangula's face and ran.

Count Fangula sighed, "Giving me a run for my blood." He ran after Cam.

With Tori, Blake, and Hunter (no once p.o.v)

Once the groups were decided the three made there way up the stairs, they were looking in random rooms when they heard screaming down stair, Hunter spoke, "That sounded like Shane and Cam."

Blake nodded, "Let's go."

Tori was farther down the hall was about to turn to fallow the thunder brothers when a pair of arms rapped in bandages, one rapped around her stomach and the other covered her mouth.

The thunder brother found Shane banning on a wall in the middle of a book self, Hunter spoke up, "Shane what's wrong?"

Shane looked at the thunder brothers, "Cam is trapped behind this wall," pauses for a moment, "Where's Tori?"

Blake turned around, "She's right behind us," his voice trailed off, "Tori? Tori!? Where are you!?

Hunter tried to calm his brother and Shane, "Guys we will find them, we are ninjas we will find them."

With Tori (no ones p.o.v)

Tori was fighting with her captive, "Stop struggling Human." Tori stopped fighting ones her captive relaxed she stepped on his foot and elbowed him in to gut. "Ow humans are feisty, I like that."

Tori took a few steps away from her captive; he was dressed as a Mummy, "Okay creeper get away from me and where is Dustin?"

The mummy smirked, "Flattery will get you no way girly, now come here." The mummy ran at Tori, Tori did a spinning kick to his head, which she kicked the head right off. The mummy's body went to find its head, while the head spoke, "Now look what you did girly, over here you dumb body."

Tori's eyes widened, "Oh my god..." then ran to find the others.

With Mums, "Look what you did you stupid body, you let her get away," his body found its head, "Now let's find her and the others."

Shane, Blake and Hunter (no ones p.o.v)

The boys where in an other room of Hillhurst, there where seats so they sat down, Shane looked up at the thunder brothers, "Guys we are missing three rangers and what else could go wrong?"

Right on cue a Frankenstein monster came at them; Hunter shot Shane a death glare, "You just had to say it didn't you?"

Shane shrugged, "Sorry."

Blake went at the Frankenstein monster, "Where is Tori you creeper?" and he hit the monster in the stomach.

The monster laughed, "Tickles."

Blake grabbed his hand which now hurt, shoot a bit of thunder at the monster, the monster laughed again, and then he went back to the others, "Any ideas guys?"

Shane and Hunter shrugged, "Run?"

Blake nodded, "I like the plan." All three ran with the Frankenstein on there tails. Soon the three ran into the entrance of Hillhurst, there they ran into Tori, "Tori thank god you okay." Blake hugged her.

Tori sighed in relief, "Thank god I found you guys, there is a Mummy after me."

Hunter's eyes went bug, "A Mummy, damm it I thought Frankenstein was bad enough."

Tori looked at the three, "Frankenstein, great two creepers after us," Tori looked again at the three guys, "Where's Cam?"

Shane hung his head, "The house got him." But as soon as he said that Cam came running at them from a random door, "Cam thank god." He ran and hugged Cam; he saw the blood on his arm, "Cam what happened?"

Cam looked relieved, "Shane, Tori, Hunter, Blake, thank god, we have to get out of here there is a Vampire on my trail, and he bit me."

Hunter growled, "Damm it, now we have Frankenstein, a Mummy and a Vampire on are tail, what other monster will came at us now." The group heard a howl, "Me and my big mouth."

The ranger looked at the top of the stair to spot; a Mummy, Frankenstein, A Vampire, and a Werewolf. The werewolf grumbled something, then the Vampire spoke up, "Like Wolfie said let's get them."

The ranger screamed and started a chase since with the monster running around the pipe organ and wall behind it till the monster had the rangers right in front of the pipe organ, trapped; the Vampire spoke up, "Any last words you tasty morsels?"

The Mummy spoke, "I have some Count Fangula, Let's eat."

The ranger back right up into the pipe organ and Shane's hand hit a few keys, then a cloud of blue smoke came out of the top, the monster looked a little scared at the smoke till a man came from it, behind the ranger they heard a female voice, "He's bigger, his badder he's..."

Then the man from the smoke sang with the female voice, "...Flabber!"

The monsters looked annoyed at the blue man known as Flabber, the Werewolf grumbled something, the Vampire spoke up, "Like Wolfie said get lost Flabber these are our tasty morsels."

The Mummy and Frankenstein nodded, the Mummy spoke, "Ya Flabber Get lost."

Flabber looked at the monsters, "Mums, Frankie, Wolfie, Count Fangula, they freed me from the pipe organ so they get a wish," he turns to the rangers who look like they may faint any moment now, "So you guys freed me so what is your wish, but first there are some rules; No bring back the dead, No love spells, I can't change your appearance, oh and One each, so what will it be?"

The ranger looked at each other before their eyes rolled back and there bodies went limp, with Hunter in the middle with Cam on top of Shane on his left and Tori on top of Blake on his right.

The monsters looked at each other Count Fangula licked his lips, "So can was eat them now?"

Four new comers came into the room, three boys and a girl, one of the boys spoke, "Sorry Count Fangula, guys but that's not part of the deal." The boy walked over to the rangers.

Mums signed, "Fine but that was so much fun scaring humans, and they fainted because of me."

Wolfie shook his head and grumbled something, Count Fangula laughed, "Wolfie you're only half right Mums was not the scariest but it was not you it was me." The monster started fighting over who is the scariest.

The girl giggled a bit, "DJ was it worth it to scare your team mates?"

DJ smiles, "Hell ya, but they will kick my ass as soon as they wake up."

Drew snickered, "No shit Sherlock, but I think they will kick Roland and my ass first."

Roland shrugged, "Guess we are about to find out."

DJ shook Hunter, "Hunter, guys' time to wake up."

The rangers shook a bit, Hunter groaned, "Oh my head," looks at Dustin, "Dustin you're alright." He grabbed Dustin into a big bear hug. By this time the other rangers woke up too.

Shane shook his head, "Guys I had the weirdest dream; Dustin was kidnapped by ghosts and we had to recue him and we had to go to a haunted house and there are monster and a genie only he came from a pipe organ not a lamp."

Dustin laughed, "Sorry Shane but that's not a dream." The ranger went into fighter mood, Dustin rolled his eyes, "Guys relax it was all part of my plan to scare you guys, Got chay." The three Beetleborgs and Dustin all started laughing, "You should see the look on your guys' faces, priceless."

The ranger looked at each other then the Beetleborgs, Cam eye's went wide, "You guys where in on this?"

The Beetleborgs stopped laughing, Drew spoke up, "Yes Dustin asked us for help so we asked Van, Trip, Heather, Nano, and the Hillhurst monster to help, you guys should know better then anyone never piss off Dustin." The all laughed again.

The Ranger looked at Dustin, Dustin smiled, "Guess I should do some new interdiction?"

The Rangers nodded, Blake glared, "That would be nice."

The Beetleborgs walked over to Dustin, Dustin smiled weakly at them, "Well this is Drew, Jo and Roland, Drew and Roland are not dead, with there help I got Heather, Van, Trip, and Nano to help with my plan. Roland made the monster robots you see, and Kelly is Drew and Jo's cousin, so that's how I got off work, anything else that needs explaining?"

Roland looked at the monster, "Guys let's take this outside I'm sure that Dustin's friends would like to get out of here."

Jo nodded, "Good idea Roland."

The Rangers and Beetleborgs made there way outside, as soon as they got outside Tori started laughing, everyone looked at her the Beetleborgs joined Tori in laughing, soon the other rangers started laughing. After about 5 minutes of laughing, the laughing died down; Tori took a couple of breaths, "Dustin you got us good."

Dustin sighed, "Does this mean I am forgiven?"

Hunter, Shane, Blake, and Cam all looked at Dustin, Tori shook her head, "Not a chance," Dustin looked afraid, "Get him boys."

The ranger boys ran after Dustin, while Drew, Roland, Jo and Tori all started laughing, Drew looked at Roland, "We better help him out."

Roland nodded, "Ya, let's go."

Roland and Drew ran to help Dustin with the ranger boys, Jo and Tori looked at each other and started laughing, the battle was Cam, Shane, Blake, and Hunter vs. Roland, Drew and Dustin. Hunter as soon as Drew entered the battle went after him, the same thing with Blake and Roland, and Dustin was facing Shane and Cam. Hunter and Blake both realized that Drew and Roland have fighting back ground. A scream broke the guys' train of thought, "Guys!"

All of the guys looked to see Jo and Tori standing there arms crossed, Tori then said, "It's time to go this place gives me the creeps."

The guys nodded and followed the girls, Dustin walked over to Roland and Drew, "I see your fighting has improved since last time, but I could still kick your ass."

Drew scuffed, "Ya right DJ I could always kick your ass."

Dustin stopped, "You wanna bet on that."

Drew stopped and walked till he was face to face with Dustin, "What's the bet?"

Roland walked up to the two, "Guys now is not the time to fight."

Dustin and Drew looked at Roland, then look at each other, smiling Drew rapped his arms around Dustin's shoulders in a friendship manner, "Roland's right, now let's get to Zoom Comics."

Dustin nodded, "Yes let us go to Zoom Comics, Andrew."

Drew looked shocked, "If we are going to use real names then..."

Dustin put his hand over Drew's mouth before he finished that sentence, "Sorry Drew got carried away there."

Drew smiled, "Its all good DJ."

Back with the rangers Hunter looked like he was about to kick Drew's ass for being so close to Dustin, his Dustin. Blake was in no better condition with how close Roland had become with Tori. Roland, Tori and Cam were farther ahead then Blake, Hunter, Shane and Jo, while Drew and Dustin where walking ahead of Roland, Cam, and Tori. Shane and Jo where talking about something that neither Blake nor Hunter could hear, they where to busy plotting Drew and Roland's doom.

Before anyone realized they where already at Zoom Comics, with Nano and a plate of homemade cookies, Roland gabbed the plate from his grandma, "Thanks Nano, you're the best."

Trip and Van spoke, "Yes Nano is the best," Nano left to go to the back room, then just Van, "Jo is good to see you back."

Jo walked up to Van, "It's good to be back." and kissed his cheek.

Dustin looked at Jo and Van, "What happened when I left?"

Jo blushed, "Well about six years ago when Van and Trip moved back to Charterville they came back different and Van and me got close and now we are dating."

Drew shook his head, "Don't remind me." Dustin just laughed, "I remember DJ your sister was hot last time I saw her."

Dustin stopped laughing, "Not cool Drew, not cool."

Drew started snickering, "So what are you going to do about it, DJ."

Dustin and Drew were just about to start another fight, when Heather came in between them, "Guys are you going to fight again? If so don't make me sick Nano on you two."

Drew and Dustin faces paled and the others laughed.

With the rangers once they entered the shop, the went over to the opposite end of the store from Dustin and his friends and started talking, Cam started, "Guys those monster where real, when I was talking to Roland about how he made them, the engineer work was off."

Blake nodded, "And if they where machines my thunder attack would have short circuited it."

Shane thought for a moment, "Maybe Dustin and his friends are under some spell?"

Tori looked at the other group, "Hey guys do you see that? Dustin, Drew, Roland and Jo all have the same watch but different band."

The guys looked and sure enough Tori was right, Dustin, Drew, Roland and Jo all have the same watch but different band, Dustin had a white band, Drew had a blue band with gold trimming, Roland had a green band with silver trimming, and Jo had a red band with purple trimming, all on there right wrist.

Hunter looked at the other ranger, "Do you think that's part of the spell?"

The rangers shrugged, and then heard the other group laughing at Drew and Dustin, and then they heard both boys saying, "We'll be good."

The ranger then walked over to the other group, Dustin turned and then started introducing everyone, "Guys this is; Heather she works her, Roland his family owns the shop, Drew, Drew's little sister Jo, Trip and Trip's younger brother Van, Guys this is; Hunter, Hunter's younger brother Blake, Tori, Cam, and Shane."

Trip smiled, "We've heard a lot about you guys from DJ."

Hunter scuffed, "Funny we have never heard a thing about you guys from Dustin."

Heather spoke, "Well maybe DJ had a good reason to not tell anybody about us."

Van chuckled, "Ya like his secret get away."

(A/N Heather, Trip, Van, and Nano know about Drew, Roland, Jo and DJ being Beetleborgs about 2 years ago they told them, and therefore know the truth about Hillhurst. Also about DJ being gay.)

The Charterville people laughed a bit, while the rangers looked a bit angered at Dustin. Drew smiled, "Sorry about scaring you guys, but DJ asked for help, Let us make peace not war?" Drew extends his hand to Hunter.

Hunter smiled with a hint of evil in it, "Hey no big deal." He shook Drew's hand

Drew jumped, "Ow, you shocked me."

Hunter looked a little happy, "Oh sorry Drew, did I hurt you?"

Drew looked mad but kept his cool, "No its okay, just startled me that's all."

Shane saw the look in Hunter's eyes and stepped in, "So how do you guys know Dustin?"

The Charterville people all look at Shane, Roland speaks for the group, "When DJ lived in Charterville we used to hang out a lot, mostly Drew, Jo and me with DJ, only because Heather broke her leg."

Tori looked at Heather, "How did that happen?"

Heather blushed, "During a Magnavores attack a sign fell, and DJ pushed me out of the way but I still got my leg broken." She sighed, "My white knight saved me, he carried me all the way to the hospital."

DJ blushed, "Heather..."

Heather giggled, "What? When you first moved to Charterville every girl wanted you, DJ."

Blake looked over to his brother and Hunter looked pissed, "Hey Dustin what's with the DJ thing?"

Dustin looked at Blake, "Oh it's a nickname, Blake."

Blake was not fully content was that answer, "What does 'DJ' stand for?"

Dustin smirked, "Well D is for my name Dustin and J is for my middle name Joshua."

Drew started laughing, "DJ, D is for your nickname if we went by your real first name then it would be WJ not DJ."

Hunter, Cam, Blake, Heather, Trip and Van all looked confused, Cam spoke, "Your real name?"

Dustin looked away from the group, while Shane, Drew and Roland all started laughing, and Tori and Jo rolled there eyes at the guys, Cam went up to Shane, "Shane what's Dustin's real name?" he put on a smile that he know Shane could not resist.

Shane looked at Cam, _'Damm it he looked so cute right now but Dustin well kick my ass, but its Cam.'_ Before he could stop himself, "Dustin's real name is."

And before you could even blink Dustin had his hand over Shane's mouth, "Not cool dude, not cool."

Cam cursed, "So close."

Drew then blurted, "Waldo his real name is Waldo." Then into another laughing fit.

Dustin looked mortified, "Drew, why, you little, come here!"

Dustin dived at Drew and the two started wrestling but it was kind of brotherly and soon the two started laughing. The ranger and everyone else was kind of confused, till Nano came back into the room, "What are you boys doing? This is a comic book store not a wrestling ring."

Drew and DJ got up off the floor, "Sorry Nano."

Nano laughed, "Boys will be boys, but I thought you guys where going to go riding?"

Trip, Van, Roland, Drew and DJ all looked at each other; Shane looked at the guys, "What do you mean by riding?"

Trip looked at Shane, "Motocross I guess we got so cot up in scaring you guys we forgot."

Cam thought for a moment, "Dustin go with your friends, we will explore the town."

Dustin looked at Cam, "Really, well you guys be okay with that?"

Cam nodded then turned a bit to the other rangers, they all got what Cam meant be explore the town, Hillhurst, and they all agreed and left the store.

Dustin shrugged not getting Cam's hidden meaning and turned to the others, "Let's go!"

Trip turned to Drew, "Are you going to run my brother off the track again?"

Drew shook his head, "No it's worth it Jo hits hard." Rubbing his arm.

The guys laughed and made there way to Trip and Van's house to get the bikes.

Trip and Van's house (no ones p.o.v)

The guys are in Trip and Van's garage with five motocross bikes a wall of tools and boxes of parts, Dustin looked like a kid in a candy store, Roland looked at DJ, "You have to same look as Drew when you told us you were gay."

DJ looks a Roland with a confused look, while Drew looked a bit mad, "You make it sound like I am in love with DJ, and I'm straight and have a girlfriend."

Trip and Van laughed, Trip spoke "Well you could have really fouled us with how you and DJ acted today."

DJ smirked, "I am in a great relationship with a great guy, and besides Drew is too much like a brother to me, like with all you guys."

Drew nodded, "See and I just got Heather I am not giving her up for anything."

DJ sighed, "I was waiting for you to finally ask her out."

Roland shook his head, "Guys can we go riding please?" Drew and DJ nodded but Trip and Van disappeared, "Where did Trip and Van go?"

Drew and DJ looked around trying to find the two brothers, it was a couple of minutes before Trip and Van came back with Trip with three jackets and Van with one, the Beetleborgs looked at the brothers, till DJ asked, "What are the jackets for?"

Trip walked towards to Beetleborgs, "For you guys as a thanks for saving Charterville, it took some time for Van and me to agree on what to get you guys, till it hit us, this." Trip unfolds on of the jacket; it's a black leather jacket on the back the words Blue Stinger, in blue fabric and gold trim around the letter. Trip hands the jacket to Drew, then unfolds Roland's; it's a black leather jacket with the words Green Hunter, in green fabric with silver trim, Trip hands that one to Roland. Then unfolds DJ's; it's a black jacket, with the words White Blaster, in white fabric with yellow trim around the letters. Trip hands DJ the jacket, "So what do you guys think?"

DJ jumped around in joy and throws on the jacket, "Dude this is so cool, thanks."

Drew and Roland snapped out of the trance that the jacket had place them under and throw on the jackets with a huge smile on both there faces, Drew looked at the brothers, "This are awesome."

Roland laughed, "These are Flabberific."

The Beetleborgs laughed, and then DJ turned to Van, "Is that one for Jo?"

Van nodded, "Do you guys what to see it?" the Beetleborgs nodded Van unfolded the jacket; it was a black leather jacket with the words Red Striker, in red fabric with purple trim around the letters.

Roland, Drew and DJ all nodded, Drew walked over to the jacket "Jo is going to love it."

Trip walked over to the bikes, "Guy as much as I love the jacket, I kind of what to ride."

The other nodded and walked over to the bikes, everybody only had the jump suit thinging on and not the armour on, but the Beetleborgs had the jackets on. The Beetleborgs took the jackets off to ride and put the armour and went riding.

With Morgan (her p.o.v)

I woke up with a killer head "Ow my head what happened? Okay Morgan what was the last thing you remember? I was at the park singing then Shane and Hunter came asked about Dustin, Drew and Roland, I told them what Dustin said to tell them, then... I'm here in a dark place." I looked around and found that I was in a cell of some sort,"Fun, maybe Lothor is using me to get to Dustin?" just then my cell door opened, "Who's there?" sounding a lot braver then I actual am.

A shadow figure came towards me and spoke, "I'm Shadowborg and your dear brother has something that I need."

I look at him, "And what would that be?"

The shadow guy snickered, "His life." He then did an evil laugh that brought chills down my spine and left.

I curled up in a ball and put my head in my arms and cried for my brother.

With the rangers (no ones p.o.v)

Once the ranges got into Tori's van, and started there drive to Hillhurst, the roads were okay but still it was a bumpy drive. In the back Cam fell up agents Shane and they just stayed like that for the rest of the drive. When they reached Hillhurst the rangers got out of the van, and just looked at the house of a moment before Shane broke the silences, "So if they are real monsters we destroy them right?"

They rest of the rangers did not know what to say; Tori looked around, "I guess but really they were not that good at being monsters."

Cam thought for a moment, "And they did listen to Dustin," the rangers looked at Cam with confusion written on there faces.

Blake had to ask, "Do you think that listening to Dustin was part of the spell, to make us think that they aren't real?"

Cam shrugged, "Really I have no clue what to think of all this."

Hunter made his way to the door, "Well we're about to find out." And kicks the door only to find out that it is a lot stronger then it looks, Hunter grabs his leg, "Okay not a smart idea." The other smirked a bit at Hunter, then made there way to the door, "So any smarter ideas?"

Cam moved closer to the door and turned the door knob and the door opened, "How about this?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the ego boost Cam."

Cam laughed, "Come on you guys lets get this over with." And made his way into the house the rest followed, the monsters are know where to be found.

Hunter broke the silences, "Do you think we should split up and look around?"

Tori and Cam both said, "No," then Tori, "Last time I was taken by a Mummy and kicked his head off," then Cam, "And I was taken by the house then bitten by a Vampire."

Hunter nodded, "Okay bad idea, so we should go together then?" Tori and Cam nodded, "Where do we start?"

Shane then spoke, "How about the living room?" they others nodded and they all made there way to the living room, there was still no signs of monsters; Cam stayed away from the book self and looked around the room, Tori and Blake looked a the book self to find anything that my help them, while Hunter explored the room with Cam, Shane went over to the pipe organ, "Hey guys do you think if I play a few keys on the pipe organ that genie will appear again?"

Tori turned to Shane, "If you put even one finger on that pipe organ I will not be able to control what I do next, Shane."

Shane walked away from the pipe organ and then over to Cam and Hunter, while Tori turned back to the books and then the book self opened but it only turned about 90° and stopped, Blake looked supersized, "Well shall we explore?" the others did not even move, "Guys remember we're power rangers." The other agreed and followed Blake into the house.

With the Monsters (no ones p.o.v)

All the monsters are up in the attic, Wolfie mumbled something, Count Fangula nodded, "Wolfie's right guys let's stop wasting time up here and get some lunch."

Flabber stepped in front of Count Fangula, "No we can't eat them we promised DJ."

Mums walked up to Flabber, "That was this morning not now."

The other monster agreed, Flabber thought for a moment, "Remember what DJ told us they know how to fight and they know how to kill monsters."

The monsters thought for a moment about what Flabber had just said, as they thought Flabber went over a bit to the corner and pulled out communicator, "Guys do you read me?"

Jo's voice came through the speakers, "Yes Flabber I read you what's up?"

Flabber then snapped, "DJ's friends are in Hillhurst and the monster are going to eat them or worse get killed by them and I can't to anything to stop them." Then Flabber starts crying.

Jo took a moment, "Flabber I am on my way."

Flabber was still trying to calm the monsters. The monsters are going stir crazy in the attic and Flabber is losing it.

Back with the rangers (no ones p.o.v)

The rangers are walking around the maze in the house, Tori and Blake are hand in hand, Cam is staying very close to Shane and Hunter was off a bit farther then the couples. Tori had enough, "What are we even looking for besides a Vampire, Frankenstein, A Mummy, a Werewolf and a genie?"

Blake looked at his girlfriend, "I don't know, Cam what about you?"

Cam looked at Blake, "I have no clue this place just screams something, but I can't put my finger on it." Hunter was now no where in site. "Hey guys where did Hunter go?"

Just then Hunter came from around a corner, "Here I am guys."

Shane looked around, "Did anyone find anything?" The other shook there heads, "Maybe there's something in one of the books on the selves?" the others nodded, "Now does anybody remember how to get back?"

The group looked at Cam, "What I was runny from a Vampire I don't remember how to get out."

Hunter sighed, "Great we are lost in a hunted house what else could good wrong?" the other just stood there not moving, "What is wrong with you guys?"

Shane relaxed, "Last time something like that was said Frankenstein was after us then all four monsters."

Hunter nodded, "Fare enough, so which way?"

Tori looked around, "Which way did we come?"

Shane looked around, "Shit, let's try that way." The other nodded and followed Shane.

A couple minutes later the rangers found there way back to the pipe organ room, the rangers sat on the sofas, Blake sighed, "Thank god we're out of that maze."

Cam looked at Blake, "It was your idea to go in there."

"Ya ya bad idea." Blake replied.

Shane again walked over to the pipe organ, "Are you guys sure you don't what to try the pipe organ?"

The rangers looked at Shane, Cam walked over to his boyfriend, "Maybe after we try some books first."

Shane sighed, "Fine, were do we start?"

The rangers then took random books and started reading them. Tori made a noise of disgust, "'How to get raided of flees on a Werewolf' creepy."

Blake snickered, "Hey guys, 'How to fix your coffin' now that's creepy."

"Hey guys look a spell book," Hunter laughed, "Anybody what me to try something?"

Cam laughed, "Sure why not turn that chair into a pillow."

Hunter flipped throw the pages and the others looked curios Hunter stopped and read over the page, "Found it, _Chair lost pillow found_." Then the chair glowed and then turned into a pillow a crimson pillow with yellow trimming. "Holy Shit it worked."

None of the other rangers believed it either a chair just ruined into a pillow right in front of there eyes, Cam shook his head, "That...that makes no logical sense it...it." he sighed, gave up and sat down.

Blake grabbed the book from his brother, "Bro let's put it back on the shelf before you turn us all into bugs or something."

Hunter snickered, "So true bro, so true."

Shane looked at the pipe organ again, Tori saw this, "Oh just go for it."

Shane looked at Tori, "Thanks Tor." And went to the pipe organ and pressed a few keys.

With the monsters (no ones p.o.v)

Up in the attic the monsters heard this, and Flabber was furious, "Which one of those intruders is playing my pipe organ?"

Count Fangula snickered, "Now who wants those humans gone."

Flabber looked at the monsters, "Guys we need them out of here but just scarring them."

The monsters looked at one another Mums spoke for the group, "Deal Flabber, no gentleman we have a house to get back." He started unwrapping himself.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I could not decide when to end this chapter and ya. **

**"You Belong With Me"- Taylor Swift**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-I own nothing. Just the idea, and remember my spelling is shit and my grammar sucks. Enjoy. **

With the rangers (no ones p.o.v)

Shane pressed a few more keys on the pipe organ the others just watched, waiting for something to happen just then, "Guys why don't we talk to Morgan about what's up with this place she most likely helped Dustin with all this?" everyone turned to who said that, it was Hunter.

Cam smacked his head, "Of course that makes logical sense, she did tell Shane and Hunter about all this (pauses for a moment) does anybody have you number or something?"

Shane and Tori shared an "Uh…" Just then a Werewolf came from the book self and howled at the rangers, the rangers screamed and ran into the main area of the house to find the a bat flying over them.

The bat turned into a Vampire, "Look what I found, my Asian delight." Licking his lips at Cam, Shane stepped in between Cam and the Vampire. The Werewolf came up behind the rangers and grumbled something the Vampire laughed, "Don't worry Wolfie I get the blood and you get the bones." The Werewolf made a sound that the rangers could only guess as laughter.

The rangers got into a circle in between the two monsters the Werewolf got the rangers away from the door with how he walked around them. Then a hand grabbed Hunter's arm he tried to flip what ever grabbed his arm but failed, then he turned to see a moving stone statue, "Guys we have more monsters."

Blake and Shane kept there eyes' on the Vampire and Werewolf while Cam and Tori turned to see what Hunter was talking about, "Oh shit guys we have a rock monster now." Tori told the other two, "And it has Hunter."

Blake and Shane turned this time; Shane could not believe what Tori just said, "What a rock monster? And it has Hunter?"

Hunter then shot a bit of thunder at the rock monster and it left go of him, "Okay guys I think It's time to go ninja on these monsters buts." Grabbing his left shoulder with his right hand.

Shane nodded, "Ready?" the others grabbed there left shoulder with there right hand and pulled therefore revealing there ninja outfits, they all got into fighting stands.

This made Frankenstein clapped, "Magic…ha-ha." The rangers looked up to see him on the top of the stair case.

Blake shot a thunder attack at Frankenstein, it hit Frankenstein and he just laughed, "Tickles, again, again ha-ha."

That move started a fight scene; rangers vs. monsters; Blake went agents Frankenstein, Hunter went agents the rock monster turns out rocks don't get hurt from thunder, Shane and Cam went after the Vampire and Tori went for the Werewolf. Soon a booming voice stopped the fight everyone looked up to see the grin reaper, "I am here to collect my fee."

The entire colour from the rangers' faces drained at this, "Guys we are in deep shit now," Shane chocked out.

Blake turned to there leader, "No shit we're in shit Shane."

Tori looked at the guys, "What do we do now?"

Hunter shrugged, "Run?"

The others nodded and ninja streaked out of there in a blind of an eye, the monsters all started laughing, "Yes are house is back," Count Fangula declared.

Flabber came out of the attic clapping, "Great job guys, now (takes out his communicator) Jo do you read me?"

Jo's voice came throw, "I read you Flabber what's happening over there?"

Flabber chuckled, "The rangers are gone Jo the monsters scared them."

Jo took a moment, "Okay then, see you later then."

Flabber waved to the communicator, "Bye Jo see you soon." Then put the communicator away. "Guys let's celebrate are victory!" His hand started glowing and then party supplies appear and the monster partied.

Rangers (no ones p.o.v)

The thunder brothers, Shane, Tori and Cam are in Tori's van driving away from that hell hole called Hillhurst; Tori was behind the wheel, Blake was in the passenger and the three others in the back. Cam took a few breaths, "Okay guys none of this ever happened, let's just go back to the comics store."

The others nodded; Tori spoke, "Agreed."

They made the rest of the way to the Zoom Comics in silence.

With the Motocross guys (no ones p.o.v)

After riding for a couple of hours the guys made there way back to Trip and Van's house to change and get the jacket and then make there way back to Zoom Comics, when they got there they saw a blue van in front of the store, DJ recognised the Van, "Hey that's Tori's van they must be back from there tour."

Roland laughed, "Hey Drew are we still pissing off Blake and Hunter right?"

"Oh you know it." Drew pumped fests with Roland.

Trip and Van looked at each other; Trip spoke up, "Hey guys why are you trying to piss of Blake and Hunter?'

"Ya they seam like nice guys." Van added.

DJ turned and gave the two brothers an evil smile, "Let's just say they insulated us Beetleborgs."

Trip and Van nodded out of understanding and fear, Drew and Roland just laughed, and DJ opened the door to Zoom Comics to see; Jo, Heather, Nano with a place of cookies and five scared rangers (not in ninja form anymore). DJ walked up to Hunter, "Are you guys okay?"

The rangers looked at Dustin; Shane spoke for the group, "Fine Dustin."

Jo walked over to her brother and whispered, "They went to Hillhurst again, and Flabber told me that the monsters scared them good."

Drew nodded, whispered back "That makes sense," then out loud, "Jo do you like are new jackets?"

The rangers looked at Dustin he had a black leather jacket on with white letters that spelt 'White Blaster' with yellow trim, Drew and the same jacket with blue letters that spelt 'Blue Stinger' with gold trim and Roland had the same with green letters that spelt 'Green Hunter' with silver trim.

Jo looked at Drew, Roland then over to DJ, "Wow where did you get those?"

DJ laughed, "Trip and Van they got them for us."

Van pulled out a jacket with the words 'Red Striker' in red with purple trim. Van then gave the jacket to Jo; she put it on and hugged him, "Thanks guys that's so sweet."

Van blushed, "Welcome."

Nano looked at the Beetleborgs, "Those jackets look so nice, I'm going to go get my camera." She disappeared into the back to find it.

Heather walked up to Drew, "That looks awesome Drew."

Drew blushed, "Thanks Heather."

DJ turned to the rangers, "So what do you guys think?"

Cam was lost in thought, _'Red Striker, Blue Stinger, Green Hunter, and White Blaster why do those names sound so familiar?'_

Tori started examining the jacket on Dustin, "Wow this is nice."

Dustin smiled, "Thanks Tor."

Trip looked at his watch, "Shit sorry guys Van and me have to go."

DJ looked at the brother, "Why?"

Van sighed, "Are parents want to have lunch with us."

Trip nodded, "Let's go Van."

Van followed his older brother out after say bye to everyone. Heather left soon after saying that she had to babysit in half an hour. Nano came back with the camera and took some pictures with the Beetleborgs doing the morphing pose then left to go ride her bike. Just then a man with a big floor length black trench coat with a hat covering his face, caring a guitar case in hand, Jo greeted the man "Welcome to Zoom Comics is there anything I can help you with?" The man walked over to DJ, and gives the case to DJ and walks out the store. "That was weird, DJ do you know him?"

DJ looked at the case in his hand, "This is Morgan's." DJ puts the case on the counter everyone gathers around, he opens it, in the case was Morgan's guitar and a note it read:

_Final battle grounds in 5 came alone if you want the girl to live._

_-Shadowborg._

DJ cursed, "Guys I have to go, look after the case from me." and went for the door but was blocked but Hunter.

"Dustin what is happening?" Hunter looked Dustin right in the eyes when speaking to him, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing I just have to go." DJ explained.

Shane looked at the case, "That's Morgan's case, what happened?"

DJ looked at Shane, "Nothing that you can help with guys."

Drew spoke, "It's him right?"

DJ looked down, "Yes." Then left the store.

Jo looked at Roland, "Did you get it?"

Roland nodded and pulled out a piece of paper, he read it, "Drew you have got to read this."

Drew read the note, "Shit, Jo Roland we have to go." They nodded and went for the door but the rangers stopped them.

Shane looked at the three, "What is happening?"

Blake grabbed the note from Drew and read it, "Shane is Morgan Dustin's sister?" Shane and Tori both nodded. "Then we've got about 4 minutes to save her from something called Shadowborg."

Cam spoke up, "You three plus Dustin are the Beetleborgs right?" but how he said it, it was more of a statement then a question.

Drew nodded, "And you the Ninja Strom Power Rangers, we have heard a lot about you guys from DJ."

"Guys as confused as I am we have to save Morgan." Tori stated. The rest of then agreed. "Now where is the final battle ground?"

Drew took the lead, "Follow us." The Beetleborgs made there way to the battle ground but made the rangers hind in the bushes with them, "Guys if Shadowborg sees us he will kill Morgan, stay low."

They waited for the battle to start, DJ and Shadowborg holding Morgan's wrist, they where just standing there with Morgan terrified.

DJ yelled, "Let her go Shadowborg!" Venom dripping in his voice.

Morgan scared, "Dustin don't he'll kill you!"

Shadowborg tighten his grip on Morgan, she screamed, "Make me."

DJ charred Shadowborg unmorphored, Shadowborg let go of Morgan by throwing her to the side,

"Morgan ran!" DJ commanded his sister, she ran till she spotted the rangers and Beetleborg and hide with them.

Morgan sighed, "Thank god you guys are here."

Tori pulled the girl into a hug, "Of course we are."

Shane looked at the other, "We have to help Dustin." The rangers ran to help there team mate.

Dustin saw this, "No guys this is my fight not yours!" dogging a punch from Shadowborg but Shadowborg kicked his legs from underneath him and was now flat on his back with Shadowborgs' foot on his chest.

Shadowborg saw the rangers also, "If you don't what me to kill your friends, then why are they here?" Putting more presser on Dustin's chest he screamed.

The rangers' stepped closer to Shadowborg, "Get way from him" Hunter yelled at Shadowborg.

Dustin then spoke up, "Don't you dare hurt them."

Shadowborg looked down at Dustin then up at the rangers then back at Dustin, "If you don't what me to hurt them, then I won't, but that does not mean you will." With that he lifted his foot of Dustin and replaced it with his hand, "Believe in the darkness." Shadowborg became a cloud of black smoke and went into Dustin.

Dustin all he heard before darkness took him over was his team mates calling for him.

The rangers ran to Dustin, Hunter pulled him into his arms, "Dustin, Dustin speak to me." Shaking him every couple of seconds. Dustin flicker his eyes open then pushed Hunter off him and got up a few feet from the rangers. The others rangers ran to Hunter, "Dustin what the hell?"

The ranger looked at Dustin; his eyes are no longer there chocolate brown but black with darkness, "Looks like this body is stronger then I thought." He chuckles evilly.

The rangers got up and into fighting stands Shane looked at 'Dustin', "What the hell did you do to Dustin?"

'Dustin' shock his head, "Nothing yet, but first things firsts, time to end you lives." He threw a punch at Shane which hits his stomach, then tried to kick Tori which she blocked.

Tori tried to talk to 'Dustin', "Dustin came back to us, your stronger then this."

'Dustin' smiled, "Sorry but I like this body (Hits Tori with a punch) and I plan on keeping it." Then kicks Cam in the gut, "Beetleborgs I know your here come and fight me!"

Drew, Roland and Jo came out for there hiding spot; Drew took the lead, "Shadowborg get out of DJ."

'Dustin' shook his head, "Not a chance Beetleborgs, let's see what this body can really do." He presses DJ's communicator dusted his hands then disappeared.

The Beetleborgs got a look of worry on there faces while the rangers looked confused, then Drew screamed out in pain and clasped over holding his gut, Roland then pressed his communicator snapping his fingers and ran around the three kicking up dust trying to find 'Dustin'. Once enough dust went on 'Dustin's' legs Drew pressed his communicator and pointed to a near by rock nodded his head the throw the rock at 'Dustin'. Jo then pressed her communicator cracked her knuckles and grabbed fits sized rocks and softball style, throws them at 'Dustin'.

The rangers looked horrified by this, but Morgan was in no better shape she was on the verge of tears. 'Dustin' knocked to rocks away with ease but the invisibility wore off, "What? Damm it, no matter you will die soon enough." He grabs his head,

(Shadowborg-Bold, Dustin-regular)

"No I won't let you hurt my friends"

"**To late there lives are mine."**

"Never."

"**Watch me."**

'Dustin' stopped fighting himself, he then goes then after Blake, Blake tries to fight him but is afraid to hurt Dustin, while Blake was distracting 'Dustin' Hunter came up behind him and grabbed him in a bear hug "What is this?" Hunter did not answer but electrocuted him, Dustin's body went limp, and Hunter picked up 'Dustin' bridal style.

The rangers and Beetleborgs then came over to Hunter; Shane looked at Hunter, "Is he..." his voice not letting him finish that sentence.

Hunter shook his head, "Just out."

Blake just getting his bearings back, "So who are we going to get the evil out of Dustin?"

Everyone looks at Cam, "Hey don't look at me, I can build a zord but I am not a demon slayer."

By this time the Morgan came over, Morgan seeing her brother in Hunter's arm out like a light, "What did Shadowborg do to him?" tears filled her eyes.

None of the rangers knew what to say to Morgan, they really didn't understand things them selves. Cam tried, "Shadowborg from what we understand is now in Dustin."

"Shadowborg said that he wanted Dustin life, and he got it." Morgan held the tears no longer and let them fall, Tori ran to the girl.

Roland thought of a moment, "Flabber will know what to do let's see him."

Drew looked at the rangers and Morgan, "If anybody knows what to do it's Flabber, follow us."

The rangers followed, Shane spoke for the group, "When we get to Flabber you o us an explanation."

Jo looked at Shane, "Fair enough."

Hillhurst (no ones p.o.v)

The rangers and Morgan we're nervous entering Hillhurst, but they trusted the Beetleborgs so went in. When the rangers, Beetleborgs, and Morgan entered Hillhurst the place was party central but the party stopped when Wolfie noticed Dustin he grumbled something and ran to him but Hunter backed up, Wolfie did not like that, Count Fangula looked at Wolfie, "Wolfie what are you talking about DJ's fine (then saw the rangers with Dustin) Flabber we have a problem!"

Flabber stopped playing the pipe organ and looked at the group of humans, "Oh my, what happened to DJ?"

Drew walked over to Flabber, "Shadowborg took over DJ's body."

Flabber paused for a moment then made a table with restraints out of magic, "Better safe then sorry, now put DJ on the table." Hunter did not move.

Drew looked at Hunter, "The monster won't hurt him."

The rangers and Morgan went with Hunter to put Dustin on the table, strapping him in, Wolfie walked over with the rangers and went beside Dustin he grumbled something, Count Fangula then translated, "What Wolfie said was, how did this happen Shadowborg is dead?"

Roland spoke up, "We have no idea, but all we know is that Shadowborg came from god knows where and kidnapped DJ's little sister and then took over DJ's body."

Flabber started to freak out, "Shadowborg is controlling DJ what are we going to do?!"

Cam could no longer stand not knowing what is happening, "Drew you said once we get to Flabber you would tell us what we wanted to know."

Drew looked over to Cam with the other rangers and Morgan by DJ, "What do you what to know?"

Hunter then spoke up, "Everything, about the Beetleborgs, about this place, about that bustard Shadowborg, everything."

The monsters looked confused and a little angered at the rangers, the Beetleborgs looked at one another then Drew took the lead, "It all started about seven years ago when Trip and Van dared us to Hillhurst, which the entire town was afraid of because of the rumours of Hillhurst being haunted. So we went inside with Trip and Van, not knowing that the rumours where true and the monsters, well Frankie, and Mums chased up all threw Hillhurst, Count Fangula came later."

Roland picked up where Drew left off, "The monsters chased all threw Hillhurst, we lost them then we found the pipe organ Jo put her elbow on the pipe organ, then the pipe started to shot lighting out and make music. Then the pipest came out from the pipe organ and introduced Flabber, he flow around the room for a bit then stopped on the pipe organ and started singing. We all had enough of Hillhurst by that point so we started to leave."

Jo started to giggle, "But before that could happen Roland fainted from all this, we woke him up we all talked for a bit, when Flabber told us about how we get a wish for freeing him. So we all decided that we wanted to be Beetleborgs it was just a comic book till Flabber made it real. And in doing so the villains became real also, so we had to fight them and win to send them back to the comics."

Drew then finished, "Are head evil got tried of getting there buts kicked by us so with a piece of my armour and created an evil Beetleborg, Shadowborg. He was powerful the three of us could not defeat him, he even stole are powers, DJ just moved to town when Shadowborg came, he know the Beetleborg comics, he we was the best choice for the fourth member. He got our powers back." He took a breath before continuing, "In the final battle agents Shadowborg it cost DJ his powers."

The rangers nodded, Morgan was to rapped up in her own thought to even hear the Beetleborgs, Cam was still not fully satisfied with this answer, "But what about those watches and your powers?"

Roland looked at his communicator, "Well when we became Beetleborgs there were some side effects; Drew got telekinesis, which he activated by pointing at an object and nodding his head, Jo got super strength, which she activated by cracking her knuckles, I got super speed, which I activate by snapping my fingers."

Shane then spoke, "And Dustin?"

Drew sighed, "DJ got invisibility, which he activated by dusting his hands."

Jo then spoke up, "Roland made the communicators as a way to stay in contacted with DJ, and Flabber then gave him a bit of his invisibility as a fair well gift. Same with the rest of us, once are jobs as Beetleborgs where done."

'Dustin' started to stir wake, Morgan gasped, "Guys he's waking up."

'Dustin's' eyes flickered open, he tried to move his arms but failed, "What the... hey let me go."

Drew walked up the 'Dustin', "Get out of DJ."

'Dustin' stopped fighting with the restraints, "Like I said before Andrew I like this body and I plan to keep it." Drew's eyes widened, "Yes Andrew I know your real name, while I was out I looked throw DJ's memories." The rangers looked shocked at this, 'Dustin' looked at them, "Victoria Hanson nick name Tori, surfer, water ninja and Blue Wind Ranger, Shane Clarke, skateboarder, air ninja, and Red Wind Ranger, Cameron Watanabe Cam for short, Ranger's Tec support also Green Samurai Ranger, Blake Bradley, motocross biker, thunder ninja, and Navy Thunder Ranger, and last but not lest Hunter Bradley, motocross biker, thunder ninja and Crimson Thunder Ranger. Wow the Thunder rangers' morphed from looks like Beetleborg wannabes." After saying this 'Dustin' did an evil chuckle.

Morgan shot a death glare at 'Dustin", "Get out of my brother you bastard."

'Dustin' looked at Morgan, smirked a little, "Well if it isn't my little sister Morgan, who you are?"

Morgan got closer to 'Dustin', "You are not my big brother, now give him back."

'Dustin' raised an eyebrow, "Really because I sound like your brother, I acted like your brother, and a look like your brother, so therefore I am your big brother, Morg." Laughing at everyone there in the room, "I like this body and plan on keeping it, sorry no dice."

The rangers looked at each other with a worried look, the Beetleborgs and Flabber shared the some look as the rangers, while the monster looked bored but they where really worried for there friend. Over the years the monsters and Beetleborgs got along and started to become friends, thanks to DJ.

Flabber then went to the book self, "I have an idea, now where is that book... here it is." He started to flipped throw the pages muttering something.

Drew looked at Flabber as did everybody else, "What is it Flabber?" asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

Flabber closed the book and walked over to the table the 'Dustin' was strapped to he was looking down at him, "I believe I found a spell that will get Shadowborg out of DJ."

'Dustin's' eye widened, then returned to a glare, "Oh really from what DJ remembers a Phantasm is a horrible spell caster." He gave Flabber a smirked, "I'll do you one better a shadow game, see you all soon." Then his eyes glowed black for a moment then 'Dustin' lay still, like he was sleeping.

Mums then ran over to 'Dustin', "Flabber did Shadowborg just call a shadow game?"

Flabber nodded, "What does that mean?" worry in his voice.

Mums sighed, "A shadow game is when two people fight to the death, and in this case winner gets DJ's body."

Everyone gasped at what Mums just told them, no words could form in there mouths, the all just looked at Dustin's what looked like life less body, only his chest moved.

**Here you guys go sorry for the cliff hanger. Hopefully new chapter soon sorry for the wait. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Sorry for the long update but I had writers block, here is the chapter and there will be one more after it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Inside Dustin's mind (no ones p.o.v)

Dustin woke up with a killer head ache, rubbing his head he looked around, "Ow, my head ... ow the rest of me, okay where am I? Think Dustin think, I was battling Shadowborg, then I'm here. Where is here?" Dustin looked around him to find that he was in a desert of some sort, "Okay this is new."

An evil laugh made Dustin despite his injuries get to his feet and turn around to see Shadowborg, with his arms crossed, "Welcome to your grave Dustin, or should I call you Josh? Or maybe what you sweet little sister calls you Walle?" Shadowborg if he had a mouth would have flashed Dustin an evil smirk.

Dustin got into a fighting stance, "How the hell did I get here? And where is Morgan?"

Shadowborg walks over to Dustin; Dustin backs up a bit with each step Shadowborg takes, "Morgan is with the Beetleborgs, Rangers, and monsters in Hillhurst."

Dustin looked at Shadowborg with confusion all over his face, "And how do you know that Morgan is in Hillhurst with the others and how do you know about the rangers?"

"This place," Shadowborg stopped walking, he moved one arm to show the desert to Dustin "Is in your mind; I can access your memories from here. I know everything you know." Shadowborg starts towards Dustin again once done talking.

Dustin is frozen with the information that Shadowborg had just giving him, _'What how can he be in my mind? ... Wait just before I went down Shadowborg turned into black smoke, that's how he went into me. And people call me an idiot. Ha take that Cam, score one point for me'_

Shadowborg chuckled ay Dustin's contemplating look, by now Shadowborg was inches away from Dustin. "What still don't understand Walle? We are here to fight for control of your body. Or should I say my body."

Dustin looked up to find Shadowborg inches from himself, his eyes widened with fear, his body not reacting to anything. Shadowborg sent a ball of energy from his hand to Dustin's stomach. Dustin went flying about 10 feet before landing on his back then rolling for another couple of feet. "Damm it, why can't I fight?"

Shadowborg just laughed, "This is your mind and I can control it. As is I control you."

Dustin tried to move but he couldn't, _"Move damm it move. MOVE!" _

Shadowborg could see Dustin fighting with him self. "Ha, try all you like I control you now, but don't worry it will be all over soon." Shadowborg slowly made his way over to Dustin.

In Hillhurst (no ones p.o.v)

Everyone just looked at each other after the information that Mums gave them, Drew found his voice first, "What…? But how?"

Count Fangula looked at Drew, "You guys had become your favourite comic book heroes, and then had to fight monsters out of that comic, and you ask how Shadowborg is trying to steal DJ's body. Typical mortals." Rolling his undead eyes that last line.

The rangers and Beetleborgs looked at Count Fangula; Jo then rolled her eyes, "What ever Count Fangula, Flabber is there anyway to help DJ?"

Every one of the heroes looked at Flabber; Flabber meanwhile looked at Mums, "Mums is there a way to stop this Shadow game as you called it?"

Mums thought a moment before answering, "Sorry but the only way to stop the shadow game is for one of the players to win."

Morgan who everyone forgot was even there just started cry, finally letting the tears flow free. Shane and Tori both went to Morgan.

Tori tried to clam the girl, "Shh Morgan, Dustin wont go down that easily, we will see him soon."

Morgan clamed down a bit, "I just wish I could see how he's going."

Flabber then pulled from behind his back a cap with a light bulb on to of it, the rangers looked very confused at this but the Monsters and Bettleborgs just looked about the same.

Blake spoke up for the rangers, "Okay, I hate to ask but what is that?" pointing to Flabber's cap.

Flabber looked at his cap, the laughing he told Blake, "Well this is my thinking cap."

Blake rolled his eyes, "I had to ask."

Flabber put the cap on his head then put his one leg up and his elbow on his knee in some sort of thinking pose. After a few moments the light bulb turned on, "I have an idea, Roland can you draw up plans for a mind reading machine?"

Roland thought about it for a bit, "I believe I should be able to draw something up, but it will take a bit of time."

Flabber then created some paper and pencils for Roland to use.

Hunter the spoke up, "How the hell is a drawing suppose to help Dustin?"

Jo looked at Hunter, "Once Roland is done drawing the machine Flabber can use his magic to create it."

Cam, not believing any of this spoke up, "You can't create a fully working mind reading machine out of a drawing and magic."

Drew looked at Cam, "Want to bet on that?"

Roland then looked up from where he was working, "Done."

Morgan looked at Roland, "That was fast."

Roland just shrugged, "Super speed."

Morgan nodded, "So is this going to help Walle?"

Flabber took the drawing from Roland, "With a little bit of my magic it will let us see into your brother's mind." Flabber then took his attention off Morgan and onto the drawing, _"With this we will see what ever DJ's mind maybe." _Magic flow from Flabber's fingers onto the page, the drawing flow from the page onto the floor where it grew right beside the table where Dustin is laying at.

The ranger's and Morgan's eyes nearly popped out of there heads, the Bettleborgs looked at the Rangers and Morgan and started to giggle, the monsters started to full out laugh at the rangers and Morgan.

Flabber went over the machine and started to connected Dustin to the machine, "Now we should be about to see what's going on in DJ's mind."

Morgan snapped out of her trance, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Roland went over to the machine to turn it on, the screen showed Dustin lying in some sort of a desert.

Cam looked at the machine, "That's impossible."

Drew laughed, "Nothing is impossible if you believe."

The group watch the screen; Dustin started to wake up he grabbed his head, 'Ow, my head ... ow the rest of me, okay where am I? Think Dustin think, I was battling Shadowborg, then I'm here. Where is here?" Dustin looked around, "Okay this is new."

The group heard an evil laugh that made Dustin get up and turn around to find Shadowborg, he started speaking, 'Welcome to your grave Dustin, or should I call you Josh? Or maybe what you sweet little sister calls you Walle?' the group could head the evil smirk in Shadowborg's word.

This made Morgan mad, "I'm the only one aloud to call him that."

On screen Dustin got into a fighting stance, 'How the hell did I get here? And where is Morgan?'

The group saw that Shadowborg was unfazed by Dustin's actions and started walking towards him; Dustin started to back away from Shadowborg, 'Morgan is with the Bettleborgs, Rangers, and monsters in Hillhurst.'

The group saw an expression on Dustin that they are used to seeing, while mostly Cam; Confusion, the group then heard Dustin's voice, 'And how do you know that Morgan is on Hillhurst with the others and how do you know about the rangers?'

The group watched as Shadowborg stopped, 'This place' Shadowborg started waving his arm to show the desert, 'Is in your mind; I can access your memories from here. I know everything you know.'

The group watched in horror as Shadowborg started to come closer to Dustin, but Dustin was so cot up in his thoughts that he did not notice Shadowborg till he started talking only inches away from him, 'What still don't understand Walle? We are here to fight for control of your body. Or should I say my body.'

The whole house gasped in horror and anger as Shadowborg sent an energy ball at Dustin's stomach, Dustin went flying and rolled a couple of times before the group heard his voice again, 'Damm it, why can't I fight?'

This made Shadowborg start laughing, 'This is your mind and I can control it. As in I control you.'

The group could see Dustin trying to move but failing, Shadowborg thought the move was foolish, 'Ha, try all you like I control you now, but don't worry it will be all over soon.' He started to walk closer to Dustin.

Hunter had enough of this, "Is there any way to help him?"

Mums then spoke up, "No one can interfere with the shadow games till a winner is declared."

Hunter scuffed at the answer, then walked over to his boyfriend and grabbed his hand.

On screen Shadowborg hit Dustin with an other ball of energy, Shadowborg started laughing, 'The first one I'm going to kill is your little sister, then those beetle brats, one by one the people you care about the most will die at your hands.'

The look on Dustin's face made everyone's spirit crushed the happy go lucky Dustin always a smile on looked utterly defeated, no hope was left in his eyes.

Hunter tightened his grip on Dustin's hand.

On screen, Dustin blinked and looked down at his hand, and moved it closer to his face, 'Hunter...'

This move made Shadowborg mad, 'What how can you move?'

Dustin then looked at the rest of his body moving his hands over his bruised ribs; his head jolted up, a smirk of victory was on Dustin's face, 'You know Shadowborg you said something very interesting a moment ago,' Dustin got to his feet, Shadowborg started to back up a bit, Dustin continued, 'This is my mind, therefore what I say goes.'

Dark clouds started to fill the clear sky; Shadowborg looked around, 'This is impossible.'

Now it was Dustin's turn to laugh, 'Nothing is impossible if you believe.' A roar of thunder filled the sky, 'Sounds like I'm having a brain storm.' Dustin looked over at Shadowborg, 'You know those storms are very dangerous.' Dustin started moving closer to Shadowborg by a couple of steps, 'I mean the rain, that powerful water poring down...' As Dustin said this, a blue flashed by Shadowborg cutting his shoulder.

Shadowborg roared in pain and grabbed his shoulder and the blue flash came behind Dustin, a blue ninja was in its place.

Dustin continued, 'And the wind is like swords cutting you down to size...'

Two flashes of colour went by Shadowborg, a red and green, one cutting his chest and the other cutting his stomach. Shadowborg then went on one knee.

The flashes went behind Dustin, a red ninja and green samurai stood with the blue ninja.

Dustin laughed at Shadowborg in pain, 'Hurts does in it? But that's not the most painful part of the storm, that's the thunder."

Shadowborg looked up to the sky to see two shots of thunder coming down on him, one navy and the other crimson; he rolled out of the way but looked at the spot where the thunder hit to see a navy Beetleborg ninja and a crimson Beetleborg ninja.

Dustin saw Shadowborg looking at the thunder ninja's, 'I know they look just like Beetleborgs don't they.'

Shadowborg looked over to Dustin.

Dustin smirked, 'There not them, you should know that by my memories, but why not call the Beetleborgs over,' Dustin turned his attention over to the thunders, 'Hunter Blake do you mind calling them over for me?'

The thunders pushed a button on there morphors, then three Beetleborgs showed up behind the thunders, a blue one, a green one, and a red one.

Shadowborg looked at the warriors around him.

Dustin started laughing, 'Scared?'

'You should be.' This voice made Shadowborg turn to see Dustin when he was a Beetleborg holding his old beetle bonder, Shadowborg then turned back to the older Dustin to see him with his morphor, both Dustin's got into ready position.

'Beetle Bonder...'

'Ninja Storm...'

'Beetle Blast!'

'Ranger Form, HA!'

"Beetleborgs."

"Power of Air"

"Earth"

"Water"

"Crimson Thunder"

"Navy Thunder."

"Samurai Power."

"Power Rangers Ninja Storm."

Now Shadowborg was looking at a wall of 10 warriors ready to kick his ass.

The rangers, Morgan, Beetleborgs, and monsters just looked at what was going on in DJ's mind, Drew started laughing, "DJ I expected nothing less from you."

Back in Dustin's mind, the ninja Dustin shouted, 'Ready?'

The rest of the warriors just shouted back, 'Ready."

The ninja Dustin smirked from under his yellow helmet, 'Fire."

Shadowborg was blasted with 9 powerful attacks, but that was not enough to kill him but he was in a lot of pain, the ninja Dustin walked over to Shadowborg, 'Do you really think I would kill you that easily, now...' Dustin raises his Lion Hammer, 'Get the hell out of my mind.' With that swing Shadowborg was sent flying right out of Dustin's mind.

The group looked over to Dustin's body and saw a cloud of black smoke come out of his body and then vanish in the air. Dustin's eyes started to open; he looked around and got into a sitting passion. Wolfie was the first to come out of shock and jumped on him licking his face.

Dustin tried to push Wolfie off him, "Wolfie, I missed you too."

Count Fangula rolled his undead eyes, "Come on Wolfie, DJ needs to breath." He grabs Wolfie and pulls him off Dustin.

Then Frankie comes over to Dustin crying and grabs Dustin and lifts him, "DJ I thought you were dead."

Dustin looks up at Frankie, "No Frankie I'm not dead, Drew would kill me if I did."

Mums comes to Dustin's rescue, "Come on Frankie the others what to talk to DJ too."

Flabber smiled and hugged Dustin, "Great to have you back."

Dustin smiled and hugged Flabber back, "Great to be back."

Flabber let go of Dustin, "Come on monsters let's give the humans some along time." The monsters all nodded and left the humans alone.

Morgan snapped out of her trance, "Walle you're alive," she hugs her brother like a life line, "Don't you dare scare me like that again." She started to cry into her brother's chest.

Dustin rubbed his sister's back, "Sorry Morg, it well never happen again promise."

Morgan stops crying and gives her brother a death glare, "It better not."

Dustin started laughing; the Beetleborgs and Rangers snapped out of there daze and all eight of them ran to hug Dustin.

"Guys air would be great now." Dustin managed to cough out; they all got off Dustin, "Sorry for scaring you guys like that."

Jo punched Dustin in the arm, "You better be DJ, you scared the living day lights out of us."

Dustin rubbed his arm, "Ow, but I guess I deserved that one."

"Hey DJ," Roland said, "How did you come up with the idea to bring all of us into your fight with Shadowborg?"

Dustin smiled, "Well the idea just sparked into my mind."

Drew smiled, "Glad to have you back DJ." He then looked at the Rangers, "Hey Jo Roland let's give the other some time so talk." The three left the rangers and Morgan.

Morgan sensed that the rangers need to talk with Dustin, "I'll leave too so you guys can talk." She left and followed the Beetleborgs.

Hunter sat beside Dustin and rapped his arms around his waist; Dustin relaxed into Hunter's embrace.

Shane's leader instances kicked in, "Dustin are you sure you okay after all that?"

"I'm fine Shane just a little tired." Dustin answered.

"Dustin what you went threw was not normal." Cam added.

Dustin looked at Cam, "When was anything I do normal?" a little harsher then anybody is used to from him.

Cam tried to calm him, "Sorry Dustin I didn't mean for that to sound like that."

Dustin sighed, "Sorry just Shadowborg really got to me."

Tori took Dustin's hands in her, "He is gone now Dustin you beat him."

Dustin smiled, "Thanks Tor."

Blake had to ask, "Dustin we already got the story from Drew and them but I personally want your story."

Dustin sighed, "About 7 years ago my family moved to Chaterville and Drew, Jo and Roland come to me for help in battling the Magnavores, there evil and they took me to Hillhurst to show me that Flabber and the rest of the monsters where real. I agreed to help them and in the final battle with Shadowborg my powers where destroyed when Shadowborg was destroyed. My family was moving back to Blue Bay so I didn't really have a problem with it. But I told them that I'll stay in contacted and if they ever need help I'll come back and help."

The rangers took a moment to comprehend what Dustin just told them, Hunter asked something that's been bugging him since they got here, "Dustin is there something going on between you and Drew?"

Dustin turned around to look at Hunter's face, "What? No, Drew and Roland come up with the idea to piss you and Blake off by hitting on me and Tori."

"What?" Blake said.

Dustin winched, "Roland knows magic so he used that to charm Tori and get me out of work with Kelly and Drew just we clinging to me." He turned back to Hunter, "But Drew's straight he has a girlfriend Heather."

Hunter had an unreadable expression, "And you agreed to that plan."

Dustin shook his head, "No well I know about Roland hitting on Tori but I didn't know about Drew clinging to me till they told me when we went riding, I swear."

Drew came running in, "Lair, DJ you know about my plan to piss of Hunter, and then you muttered something about how passive Hunter is hot and agreed to the plan."

Dustin avoiding what Drew just said, "Drew how long have you been standing there?"

Drew blushed and Jo, Roland and Morgan walked in too. Morgan spoke, "Dustin we never left."

"Hell the monsters are hiding behind the book self." Jo added.

The monsters came out of hiding, Flabber spoke, "Sorry guys but we where curious and stayed."

The rangers could tell that Hunter was pissed, so Cam to the rescue, "Dustin how about you stay and catch up with your friends and we'll take Morgan back to Blue Bay?"

Dustin nodded, "Sure, see you in a couple of days, be safe and don't be afraid to call me if Lothor attacks."

Shane smiled, "Deal, come on Morgan."

Morgan followed the rangers out of Hillhurst, once outside Hunter turned to the group, "I'll ninja streak back, I need some time to think."

The group nodded at Hunter took off in a stream of crimson, Morgan gasped, "That is so cool."

Tori laughed, "Come on let's go home." They walked back to Zoom comics then took Tori's van home. Morgan was asking questions about being rangers and ninja, her brother's love life and Tori and Blake's love life.

Back at Hillhurst (no ones p.o.v)

Dustin and everybody else watched Hunter ninja streak away and the rest walk away. Flabber looked at Dustin, "DJ are you okay?"

Dustin nodded and put a smile on, "Ya just drained from Shadowborg." Flabber and the Beetleborgs did not look 100% convinced at this, and Dustin saw that, "But all that behind us, what's up with you guys since my last visit?" The monsters all started to talk at once.

That's how the next few days went by from Dustin, someone would ask how he is about what happened with the rangers and he would change the subject.

With Hunter after leaving Hillhurst (Hunter's p.o.v)

I went to the cliff where gang first called us a part of there team and sat, deep in thought, _'I can't believe Dustin would do something like that. And that Drew I'm going to rip his head off for touching my Dustin like that.'_ I smirked, "Dustin when you get back I'll show you just how passive I can be." I went to the nearest sex store to get what I need._ 'This is going to be fun.'_

* * *

**A/N-The next chapter will make this story rated M. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Yaoi, Hunter on and in Dustin, don't like then don't read, if you like enjoy.**

A couple days after the last chapter (no ones p.o.v)

Dustin just got back from his vacation in Chaterville with the Beetleborgs and the monsters and It was fun but Hunter leaving like that really put a dent in his fun. Dustin sighed and entered his apartment it was late and he'll talk to the others tomorrow. "Home sweet home thank god." Dustin put his bag down on his couch then moved back to close and lock his door, not noticing the crimson streak go by.

He threw of his shirt, "I need a shower." He put his shirt on the floor; he took of his pants next, leaving him in his boxers not noticing the pair of blue eyes on him.

Hunter waited for Dustin to turn around to go to the bathroom to have a shower, and then he made his move. With ninja speed he grabbed Dustin from behind wrapping one arm around both of Dustin's and put his other hand over the younger earth ninja's mouth to stop the yell that Dustin would have made.

Hunter held Dustin as he tried to throw him off, he lend into Dustin's ear and whispered. "Dustin, stop struggling." Dustin immediately stopped when he heard his boyfriend's voice, "Good now it's time to show you who you belong too." Hunter bent down more to suck Dustin's neck to leave a hickey.

Meanwhile Dustin's heart was pounding first from the scare, now from Hunter's deep husky voice that sent shivers down his spine plus his mouth on his neck.

Hunter pulled back to see a purple mark on his boyfriend's neck, "Time to claim you." He dragged Dustin to his bed and threw him on it and climbed on him. Hunter grabbed both Dustin's hand with his own and held them above his head and gave Dustin a ruff kiss full of passion and lust.

Dustin was taken back a bit by his boyfriend's action and was so cot up in kissing him that he didn't notice that his hands where tied to his bed till Hunter pulled back from the kiss to look at him. Dustin head shot up when he could not move his hands, "Hunter." Dustin looked back at Hunter above him but only to find he was not there anymore, he looked around to find him.

Hunter came back in the room with a bag in his one hand, "Did you miss me?" he put the bag down on the side table and started to strip but before he pulled down his boxers he pulled Dustin's first. Hunter dropped Dustin's boxers on the floor and grabbed the bag and put it beside Dustin as he crawled in between Dustin's legs. "Ready?" he grabbed something from the bag.

Dustin's eyes widened at the item Hunter brought out from the bag; a paddle, "What are you planning?"

Hunter smirked at Dustin's reaction, and then he put down the paddle only to retie Dustin to the bed so that his chest was now facing the bed, was on his knees and bent over for Hunter to have his way with him. Hunter grabbed the paddle, "So you scared the five of us to death plus Morgan plus the three Beetleborgs and the five monsters," Hunter started to rub the paddle over Dustin's ass, and he lend over Dustin to whispered this last bit of information right to Dustin's ear, "So that's fourteen people time three for each person so that means I get to slap that sexy ass of your 42 times."

Dustin whipped his head around to meet Hunter grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "Hunter you can't be serious."

Hunter still grinning, "Nope I'm not." He pulled back to take aim at his target with the paddle and a delicious smack was heard.

Dustin yelped then dropped his head in pleasure and moaned and moved his legs a bit to better prepare himself for the next 41 slaps, "Again."

Hunter chuckled, "Count with me baby, one."

"One" an other slap was heard along with a moan, "Two"

After 19 slaps Hunter dropped the paddle and used his hand to punish Dustin with.

Hunter's hand collided with Dustin's ass; Dustin yelped then moaned, "22."

After 19 more smacks and lots of moans and yelps later, Dustin was hard and Hunter smacked Dustin one final time and Dustin came with a scream of Hunter's name and shutter then clasped on the bed, Hunter lend into Dustin ear again, "And what number was that?"

Dustin inhaled a couple of times, "Four...ty...two."

Hunter untied Dustin to move him on his back and retied Dustin's hands above his head.

Hunter reached into the bag again and pulled out lube then let go and started to lube up his fingers. And he placed a single finger into Dustin, Dustin moaned again from Hunter's finger. A second finger was added and Hunter started to scissor Dustin, Dustin threw his head back and let out a long throaty moan of Hunter's name and became a whimpering, panting mess and his blood had gone south for the second time that night. Soon the third and final finger was added, stretching and preparing Dustin.

Hunter took is fingers out of Dustin, a moan of disappointment was heard, Hunter went to the bag again to get something. Dustin looked over to see what Hunter was getting and in Hunter's hand, a dildo,10 inches smaller then Hunter's 12 but still pretty big.

Hunter smirked at Dustin reaction to the dildo, he started to lube up the dildo and once done he placed the head of the dildo in Dustin's entertain. Hunter pushed the whole dildo into Dustin, Dustin grunted at the action and Hunter smirked, "Do you like that?"

But before Dustin and a chance to reply Hunter pulled the dildo out only leaving the head in Dustin and pushed in back in repeated the action a couple of times. Then Hunter turned on the dildo, with the combination of the vibration and Hunter hitting his prostate every time, it did not take long for Dustin to come a second time, with a scream of Hunter's name and a shutter.

Hunter pulled the dildo out of Dustin and smirked running his two fingers over Dustin's stomach to gather some of Dustin's semen and licked his finger, "Mmm sweet, just like you."

Dustin still panting looked at Hunter, "Am...I...done...with...my...punishment...yet?"

Hunter smiled and shock his head, "Nope."

Dustin just panted at Hunter, Hunter grabbed the lube and started to coat his cock with it then grabbed Dustin's hips, positioned himself right at Dustin's entertain and rammed into him, hitting his prostate on the first try. Dustin screamed out in pleasure and Hunter pounded his ass over and over hitting is prostate again.

Hunter was close and grabbed Dustin's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts, Dustin soon came, "HUNTER." Dustin gave a violent shutter and the third re-lace.

Hunter felt the walls close in on his cock, "Dustin." He groaned out and filled Dustin; he rode the orgasm for a few more thrusts, and then pulled out of his boyfriend.

Hunter was panting but Dustin looked ready to pass out; his breathing was regarded and was still shuttering now and then, Hunter reacted up and undid the ropes and Dustin's arms fell to the sides of his body, Dustin was staring at the ceiling, "Wow."

Hunter smiled, and laid down beside Dustin, pulled the covers up and pulled his on his chest, "I love you Dustin," and kissed the top of his head.

Dustin gave a weak but loving smile, and snuggled closer to Hunter, "Love...you...too." and kissed Hunter's chest before passing out from the best fuck he had ever had.

Hunter rubbed Dustin's back and fell asleep with the love of his life in his arms.

**A/N- Done with the story hope you enjoyed thanks for reading it.**


End file.
